Teahouse
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Meet Hisana, she works as a tea girl, one day the captains come for a bit relaxation. While in their company, she has seemed to catch the high noble Byakuya Kuchiki's eye. Though things get bad when he realizes he cannot stay with her. CANCELED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Eh, my first Byakuya and Hisana fan fiction. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

Chapter One:

Hisana woke up, the peak of the sun shone brightly in her room for some reason; the window had no blinds, so she couldn't really do anything about it. Hisana groaned another day of torture serving tea to perverts and other people of importance. Hisana pushed aside the blankets and got out bed. She quickly brushed her teeth, and washed her face and began to prepare herself for the day.

Meanwhile…

"It's been a long time since we have gone out, as captains, with no responsibilities to worry about." Yamamoto said suddenly, all of the captains took interest in this,

"Ah, Yama-Jii, what do you propose?" Kyouraku, captain of squad eight asked, Yamamoto opened his eyes,

"How about a nice day at a tea house, we can relax there and talk about normal affairs." Yamamoto suggested, everybody murmured in agreement.

"I agree, there has been a lot of tension around the captains, I can feel it, and we should take this opportunity to relax." Unohana, captain of the fourth squad said calmly. Everybody nodded, and with that Yamamoto tapped his cane against the marble floor, announcing the meeting over,

"Meeting dismissed, I expect you ready to leave for Rukongai at three in the afternoon." With that, all of the captains filed out, some of them dreading of what was going to happen this afternoon.

Hisana…

Hisana put on the white powder that would cover her face, not like she needed it, but her boss told her that she had to, no matter how much her skin was like that color. She sighed as she reluctantly took off the lid that held the pink blush; she lightly feathered some on her cheekbones. She didn't bother with lip paint or any type of make up, the only three things every tea girl that was mandatory to wear was, the face paint, blush, and perfume. Hisana lightly sprayed some perfume that smelled of cherry blossoms on her neck, behind her ears, and wrist. Anywhere else seemed, ridiculous to her. She slipped on a purple kimono with sakura petals gracefully making a pattern on the kimono. She clipped up her hair in a jaw clip that was black which almost matched her ebony colored hair. The purple seemed to reflect her sapphire colored eyes. Hisana then opened the door and came in joined some of her friends. Miyako and Kiki, both were so different from each other, but all became friendly towards each other because they needed to have someone survive this hell hole with them.

"Good morning Miyako and Kiki." Hisana said covering her mouth with her small and slim hand to cover her yawn.

"Good morning Hisana." Both said in chorus, "Did you hear?" Kiki asked, Hisana raised a brow after putting her hand back to her side,

"What is it? I hope it's not important nobles visiting, or anybody of high rank, I couldn't handle the last group." Miyako and Kiki nodded in agreement, for some reason, it was always Hisana's bad luck that whatever high rank grouping or noble grouping came in, she was always stuck with them, and some of them were perverts. One time she had to restrain herself from pouring the tea pot over a noble's head that was secretly pinching her ass when nobody was looking.

"The boss had given word to some people that all of the captains from thirteen court guard squads are coming today for some relaxation from their busy life." Miyako said, Hisana snorted,

"I don't see the point, all of them are crazy, hopefully my luck I won't get stuck with them, I hate that I'm always paired with the nobles or the high ranking groups." Hisana's hands were hidden in her purple sleeves; she crossed her index and middle finger for hope that she didn't get stuck with the captains.

"Let's hope that neither of us does, come on, I expect the boss will be angry if we waste more time." Kiki offered and all of the girls lifted their kimonos and started to run towards the central meeting room where they would be given their placing for the day. One thing that Hisana hated about working here, it was also a pleasure girl working business, Hisana, because of her beauty would always be sometime mistaken as one. Hisana, Miyako, and Kiki giggled as they ran towards the meeting room or more like the assignments to hell room. Hisana, Miyako, and Kiki refrained themselves from any more unseemly giggles as they slid open the door and stepped into the line, where two more girls were to come. Hisana looked from the row to herself; there really were two girls missing, Loly, and Menoly. Hisana didn't like Loly and Menoly because they were mean to everybody, and they were the reason why Hisana was always 'falling' into the laps of men, they would trip her, everybody knew of Hisana's clumsiness and her weak health. She had cancer, but she was going pretty strong, some coughing fits landed her into bed for days, but the managers didn't mind, they were caring and always were worried for their workers. When Loly and Menoly filed into the room after giving Hisana an evil smirk, they went into the lines.

"Alright, as you heard, the captains of the thirteen court guard squads are coming in this afternoon, only one girl gets this job, so get your hopes up in a chance of winning this special opportunity." The managers went down the line and handed everybody slips of paper that had their assignment for the day. The girls were refrained, as a rule, not to open their slips of paper that held their assignments until the managers left. When the managers were done passing out the slips of paper, giving the final slip to Loly, they walked out the room and closed it shut. Hisana walked to Miyako and Kiki,

"Who did you guys get for the day?" Hisana asked, Miyako sighed,

"The Shiba clan sister and brothers, it seems like they always come here, I'm pretty sure the eldest brother Kaien is always looking for me, because when he comes here, he always requests me." Miyako said, Hisana held up her sleeve to her hand, Hisana giggled,

"Maybe he strikes a liking to you Miyako, what about you Kiki?" Hisana asked as she turned to Kiki, Kiki pursed her lips and held the slip of paper in the air for Hisana and Miyako to read. They were a bunch of old men, oh dear. When Hisana and Miyako patted Kiki's shoulder, Miyako's and Kiki's interest went to Hisana's slip of paper.

"Open yours Hisana; we would like to see your customers for the day." Kiki urged, Hisana sucked in a breath, she closed her eyes and opened the paper, making sure that Miyako and Kiki wouldn't see it before her, she opened her eyes and nearly screamed a 'no' to the whole room. Hisana breathed deeply,

"Damn it." Hisana whispered under her breath, she had gotten the assignment of serving the thirteen captains along with the head captain; this was going to be one long day. She gave her piece of paper to Miyako and Kiki, both gasped as they read the paper.

"This is bad Hisana, your luck always gets its way, and we feel sorry for you." Then even adding to her bad luck, Menoly and Loly decided to make their appearance to Hisana.

"So what task did you get Hisana, one of the men asking for pleasure?" Loly said, Hisana rolled her eyes,

"Shut up Loly, it is none of your concern; you do not need to know of my business." Menoly snorted,

"We have every right to know so, so what is it?" Menoly asked Loly and Menoly stood with their hands on their hips; both wore matching white kimonos that had red marks that resembled blood stains.

"Some men, there is nothing more to it." Hisana said, Loly huffed,

"We have talked to all the girls and we got their answers, and we know ourselves that one of you three have the job with the captains so who is it?" Menoly asked, Miyako and Kiki looked their eyes away, Hisana pursed her lips, Menoly smirked at the looks on their faces,

"So Hisana, you are the one who got it, you are always lucky, hope you have fun, putting personally yourself in hell." Menoly and Loly sneered before they went away, Hisana rolled her eyes,

"I think they are personally asking me to give them my cancer." Hisana grumped to Miyako and Kiki, they all swallowed and gave a good bye to each other, and it seems their customers came. Hisana walked out the now empty room and walked around to pick some tea cups and green tea to boil. She made it and kept it there to keep it warm. She picked tea cups that were a pure white, with a gold rim and sakura petals on branches for decorations. She went into one of the big rooms and opened the doors and started to prep, wiping the large wooden table and taking out plush and plump cushions and putting them on the floor neatly. She went back into the kitchens and grabbed the tea cups she had chosen and walked back to the room. She rearranged the cups, there was going to be fourteen people. She walked out of the room and stood by the door waiting for the captains to come.

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Byakuya, why so quiet, you will probably see pretty girls there." Kyouraku said to Byakuya, who was walking quietly next to Hitsugaya and Ukitake.

"Captain Kyouraku, there is no reason for me to be thinking such ill thoughts on coming here just to see pretty women." Byakuya said stiffly, Kyouraku tipped his hat,

"Why so tense Byakuya, there is nothing wrong with thinking about that, I do it all the time when I look at my lovely Nanao-Chan." Ukitake and Hitsugaya snorted,

"Yeah, when she isn't yelling at you and hitting you with her fan." Hitsugaya said, his arms were crossed and his eyes closed.

"You are just jealous little Hitsugaya that you can't get the girl of your dreams because she loves Aizen too much." Kyouraku teased, everybody turned to see Hitsugaya's face turn red, Aizen heard his name and decided to walk with them, leaving Gin to follow,

"What about me Kyouraku?" Aizen asked politely with a smile, Kyouraku tipped his hat,

"I was explaining to shortie that he couldn't get your vice captain to go out with him because she is in love with you." Kyouraku asked, smiling widely when he saw Hitsugaya's face turn even redder.

"There is no such thing, I am just fatherly to her, that's all, and I care for my subordinates." Aizen said waving his hand, Kyouraku chuckled,

"I see in the look in her eyes, I imagine little whitey over here must be jealous." Hitsugaya then took the blush away and glared at Kyouraku, the temperature dropped about ten degrees, everybody noticed it,

"Who are you calling 'little whitey' Kyouraku?" Hitsugaya said Ukitake waved his hand to stop the oncoming fight.

"It's nothing, don't worry, just a joke, I hope I don't spot anybody lovelier than my lovely Nanao-Chan, even though I treat her very nicely, she is always so mean to me." Kyouraku complained,

"I don't know Kyouraku, it's maybe because you flirt with her and touch her in places she doesn't want to be touched." Ukitake suggested, it was the truth,

"No she doesn't, I happen to think that she likes it." Everybody sweat dropped. Everybody stopped all of the sudden,

"Well, we are here." Yamamoto said, everybody sighed, Yamamoto led them in and the managers greeted them.

"Ah, I see that you have made it, please follow me to your room. The young lady that will be serving you is named Hisana, she is quite youthful and pretty, I think you will enjoy her presence." The manager started to lead them to a secluded area, all of the girls stopped their duties just to take a peek at them and then go back to their respectful jobs. The manager stopped seeing Hisana standing and awaiting their presence, everybody did agree of what the manager had said about Hisana was true. She was very pretty. Hisana did a half bow to them,

"Please Hisana, do the best you can." The manager said as he left to go attend some other business.

"I am Hisana, I will be your server today, please enjoy yourself today." Hisana said politely, her voice sounding like tinkling gentle bells as she slid open the door and the captains filed in. They all sat down while Hisana poured the tea, she went to Byakuya last, and she hadn't noticed that her jaw clip was forming loose around her hair, as she bent down to pour his tea, her jaw clip fell out of her hair, her ebony locks falling free and out of form, the jaw clip happened to land in Byakuya's hands. Hisana's eyes widened a little bit, she finished pouring his tea and then backed away gently, and she bowed to Byakuya,

"I'm sorry for that; may I please have my clip back?" Hisana asked, Byakuya looked at her and then the clip, he liked her with her hair up, but she looked more prettier with her hair down, he held out the clip, and gave a small smile at her, people widened their eyes and almost fainted, Hisana didn't faint,

"Here you go; I believe you look prettier with your hair down." Hisana blushed red as she took the clip, their hands blushed and Hisana turned redder, she bowed to everyone and then rushed out calmly almost slamming the door closed. After she left, Kyouraku's and Ukitake's gaze from the almost slammed door left and to Byakuya who seemed in a pretty good mood now,

"My, my Byakuya, you seem in a good mood all of the sudden." Byakuya almost choked on his tea but he refrained himself. He set his tea down.

"I do not know what you are talking about Kyouraku, you do not decide whether I am in a good mood or not." Byakuya said stoically, Kyouraku tipped his hat,

"Though, I admit, Byakuya, she is rather pretty, maybe even prettier than the girl you used to like." Kyouraku said Byakuya had to stop a blush; everybody smirked as they saw him fidget a little bit, his voice making little cracks.

"I do not know what you are talking about again Kyouraku." Kyouraku poked his side,

"I think you do know what I'm talking about, how about I inform them for you! Byakuya used to like…" Kyouraku was then shut up when Byakuya gave him a cold stare, Kyouraku laughed. Ukitake, Unohana, and Yamamoto chuckled, they knew very well who Byakuya used to like.

"You have no right to give them my personal life matters, you fool." Byakuya said, Kyouraku tipped his hat even more,

"My, my, Byakuya, so tense all the time, you even commented on how pretty she was, that is a first for you Byakuya, and here all this time I thought you were gay." Byakuya widened his eyes, and then Kyouraku was suddenly knocked out and sprawled on the floor. Everybody gaped at Kyouraku, not noticing the smirk Byakuya had on while sipping his tea.

**Author's note: Eh, how do you think for a first chapter? I don't know you tell me, please review. **

**Peace!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Too many chapters to update on!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

When Kyouraku covered from the punch Byakuya had sent to him, Kyouraku laughed and patted Byakuya on the back.

"You pack quite a punch Byakuya, and here all this time, I thought you only acted strong." Kyouraku said, Byakuya glared at him and then closed his eyes and relaxed. Yamamoto called for Hisana to come in again and pour tea for them all again. Hisana kind of arched a brow, she was supposed to just sit outside and wait for them…not pour tea whenever they felt like it. Hisana slipped in quietly and began to pour their empty tea cups, her hair was free from the jaw clip, and Byakuya noticed that and almost gave an amused smirk. She went to Byakuya last, she was about to pour when he put his hand on her wrist, she widened her eyes and looked at him,

"Can I help you sir?" Hisana asked, Byakuya's lips turned into a small smile,

"I can pour my own tea thank you." Byakuya said, Hisana held the teapot away from him,

"That is a kind offer sir, but it is _my job_ to _do_ whatever _you_ ask." Hisana said, "And that includes pouring tea when you requested _me_ so _you _can relax and enjoy your time." Hisana glared at him, she took his hand gently and took it off her wrist putting it on his lap. She smiled at him and then poured his tea and then bowed and left. After she slid the door closed she sat down and thought about how much a jerk he was. Kenpachi laughed loudly,

"I thought I would never see this day, the head Kuchiki noble getting owned by a girl." Kenpachi barked as he laughed, Byakuya glared at him, his hand just twitching to go summon Senbonzakura to shut him up. Kyouraku patted his shoulder,

"It's alright Byakuya, Nanao-Chan always does this to me, don't feel bad." Kyouraku said. Byakuya glared at him. Hitsugaya was snickering like crazy, not being secretive at all, eventually, all of the captains started laughing and Byakuya had to go excuse himself so he could get rid of his upcoming blush. He walked around and went outside to the courtyard where splendid sceneries of plum and cherry blossoms were in full bloom. He stopped by a pond where he saw another figure. He cleared his throat and then he saw the figure jump up and stand up. The figure turned and Byakuya widened his eyes to see Hisana, with her sash untied a little bit and her kimono was spread apart, showing a good portion of her legs which were white and thin. She bowed quickly and looked away,

"I am sorry, I just come here in my free time, and if you were trying to find me to request me then I'm sorry for making you come here." Hisana said, Byakuya waved his hand,

"It is nothing like that of the sort, I just came out here after everybody started to laugh at me after what you did." Hisana almost blushed.

"Well I'm sorry if I caused you embarrassment, I was just trying to do my job but you wouldn't let me." Hisana said, Byakuya nodded and looked at the cherry blossoms; Hisana did the same thing,

"The cherry and plum blossoms look splendid this year, spring is the best season, don't you think so?" Hisana asked, she heard a murmur of agreement and knitted her eyebrows together. She walked up to him and poked his side, causing him to widen his eyes and fall over. He glared at her,

"May I ask what that was for?" Byakuya said calmly, he was losing his patience, and fast. Hisana put her hands on her hips,

"I tell you what I think the cherry and plum blossoms are like every year and all you can do is murmur in agreement? You have to say something!" Hisana said, Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed,

"Fine, I think the plum and cherry blossoms look well this year too, I have never seen them like this before." Byakuya commented, Hisana smiled at him, he liked her smile, she held out her hand to help him up, though, that was probably the worst time because Ukitake and Kyouraku came out and saw their hands linked even though Byakuya was on the ground. Kyouraku nudged Ukitake,

"What is this Ukitake? I think Byakuya is going to pull Hisana down on the ground so they can play around." Kyouraku teased, Byakuya had to turn his face so they wouldn't see his red face, and Hisana saw it and hid her mouth behind her sleeve and giggled.

"Ah, Byakuya, I know how you feel; hormones sometimes can do that to you." Ukitake said, giving Byakuya thumbs up. Byakuya was mortified that his teacher would encourage such thing, Hisana tugged on his hand and he got up and dusted his haori off.

"Ukitake, are you suggesting something?" Byakuya asked, his hand on his sword, Hisana looked at the three men.

"Little Byakuya is all grown up now Kyouraku! Byakuya you go get her, your hormones must be rising over the roof! Finally! Someone who has made Byakuya feel weak!" Ukitake said, Hisana arched a confused brow and went up to whisper in Byakuya's ear,

"Are they really that perverted?" Hisana asked, Byakuya shook his head,

"Not usually." Byakuya answered, Hisana said a quiet 'oh' and then closed her kimono that was open to show off her legs and retied her sash. Kyouraku was watching her the whole time as she retied her kimono and pointed at her,

"I can see Byakuya was trying to get to the good part, he already spread apart her kimono, I bet he was ready to spread apart her legs so he can…" Then Kyouraku stopped short when he saw cherry blossom petals swarm around him, Byakuya sighed,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said and the whole house stopped what they were doing when they heard a scream from a man. Byakuya then gathered up Senbonzakura and gathered it, seeing Kyouraku on the floor, his pink haori all cut up and he had blood on his arms and legs. Hisana walked forward and turned him on his back and took out her handkerchief to start wiping the blood away from his arms and legs. Kyouraku held onto her hand,

"Thank you Hisana, you would be such a perfect wife for Byakuya, all we have to do is make up a plan so you two can get together." Hisana closed her eyes and pursed her lips and punched Kyouraku in the stomach, getting'oof' from him.

"Shut up you pervert, it's nothing like that and will never be." Hisana said as she continued wiping the blood, he whined,

"You abuse me just like my lieutenant, Nanao-Chan, how could women be so cruel?" Kyouraku asked, Hisana snorted,

"Maybe she would be nice to you if you didn't flirt or do anything that she doesn't like." Hisana advised, Kyouraku tapped a finger to his chin,

"I guess that could work, but what is my life without teasing and flirting with Nanao-Chan? She is so pretty, prettier than you, not that you are pretty, but she is the most beautiful woman in the world." Kyouraku said as he tipped his hat, Hisana understood what he tried to say. Hisana threw her handkerchief in the trash as she helped Kyouraku to a sitting position where Unohana had arrived and started to heal him. Hisana sighed, that handkerchief was her favorite too, damn it. She excused herself and then went back to the room where she was serving and knocked in, getting a 'come in' from Yamamoto. She bowed when she entered in the room,

"It appears that Captain Kuchiki had used his sword on Captain Kyouraku, I am sorry to intrude on you." Hisana said but Yamamoto waved his hand to tell her it was okay. Hisana turned and then was about to walk out when Yamamoto stopped her,

"Hisana, can I ask you something?" Hisana turned around, and arched a brow,

"Yes sir?" Hisana asked, before filing out of the room to kick the other girls who were listening out.

"When is your wedding?" Yamamoto asked, Hisana arched a brow,

"If I may ask, who's wedding again?" Hisana said, all of the captains that weren't out chuckled,

"I'm talking about yours and Byakuya's of course; will you have a spring one? It would look simply lovely if you did." Yamamoto said with a smile, Hisana chuckled nervously,

"Oh, that, me and Byakuya barely know each other, we aren't going to have a wedding, sorry to tell you that, but I must head out, I have to get rid of some EAVESDROPPERS that were listening to our conversation." Hisana said politely before she walked out and then slammed the door shut. The captains were quiet until they heard a shrill voice,

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GO ON! NO ME AND CAPTAIN KUCHIKI ARE NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED! AGH! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!" All of the captains were wide eyed when they heard the yells and screams, Yamamoto nodded to Hitsugaya,

"I'll go check on what's happening outside." Hitsugaya said as he got up and opened the door, he was instantly mortified when all of the girls attacked him in the door way in front of Yamamoto. Hisana stood in the background wide eyed and shocked. She hid her mouth behind her sleeve to contain her laughter. When Komamura freed him and all of the girls went away, Hitsugaya went in the room and shut the door with his hair all messed up and his clothes disheveled. Hitsugaya sat back down and sipped his tea like nothing happened. Then silence swallowed everybody as they sipped their tea, they heard loud laughter and snickers, they heard the door open and they looked up and burst out laughing. Byakuya had come in, his kensaiken broken, his haori ripped up and his eye was twitching madly. Yamamoto clamped an old wrinkled hand over his mouth to hide his laughs. Byakuya then freed himself of his kensaiken and then crushed it in his hands without noticing it. Byakuya took some tea, trying to ignore the laughs and snickers he received.

"So Captain Kuchiki, what happened to you?" Yamamoto asked while snickering, Byakuya didn't look up at anybody,

"I got attacked, by girls." Byakuya said before everybody burst into laughter, Byakuya was still twitching.

**Author's note: I'm so late! Yare, Yare! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Too many chapters to update on!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

Everybody picked up their stuff and began to file out the rooms, when all of them stood outside, Hisana bowed to all of them and collected the money and put it in the folds of her sash. Byakuya was the last to leave, he stood there. Hisana bowed to him,

"Have a good day." Hisana said, and then Byakuya smiled and grabbed her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"Hopefully we will meet again; I'll look forward to it to, and call me Byakuya." Hisana blushed,

"I think I'll look forward to seeing you again too, good bye Byakuya." Hisana said, he smiled at her and then left. Hisana smiled as she cleaned up and just hoped seeing Byakuya soon. Hisana went into her room and stashed the money she had earned into a little bag full of coins, hoping to find her little sister Rukia one day and if she needed to be bought, Hisana would have the money. Hisana sighed as she fingered the jaw clip that Byakuya had touched. She left it on her vanity, not wanting it to be shoved into a drawer, besides, it wasn't everyday that the head noble of the Kuchiki clan would give you a smile, kiss on the knuckles, and touch your jaw clip. Hisana then heard a knock on her door and she went up to open it, she saw Kiki and Miyako. Hisana slid open the door more and let them in, they plopped down with a sigh.

"You looked distressed Miyako, what's wrong?" Hisana asked, Miyako then took something out of her sash and slammed it down. Hisana raised an eyebrow and picked it up, covering it with the palm of her hand, she almost laughed.

"He thinks you serve as one of those pleasure girls as well?" Hisana said Miyako shook her head in disgust.

"I don't know what he thinks of me, as some whore or some girl he's just interested in and wants to see all the time." Miyako said. Hisana sighed as she knelt down after throwing away the little package that held protection, she stroked Miyako's hair.

"It's alright, don't worry, next time he tries to offer you another condom so you can keep it for him I'll try to kill him alright?" Hisana joked, Miyako and Kiki laughed. Then, Kiki's smile turned into an abrupt frown.

"What's wrong now Kiki?" Miyako asked, Kiki sighed as she unfolded her sleeves, letting the long sleeves pool on the ground,

"One of the old perverts kept on trying to feel me up, when I told him to stop and gathered my fan to smack him, another one touched me, I had to restrain myself from not dumping a tea pot on them." Kiki said, Hisana laughed, she remembered when she had done that once and paid the ultimate price of 'washing the pleasure girl kimonos for a whole week' thing.

"It's alright, perverts are perverts, you can't do anything about them, the last time a pervert tried to pinch my ass, I back handed him and he ended up going home after that." Hisana said, making Kiki and Miyako giggle.

"I guess so, so how was your day with the high and mighty captains of the thirteen court guard squads?" Miyako asked, Hisana laughed,

"It was probably the most amusing one, every captain kept on pressing on Byakuya that me and him were going to get married. Then he got attacked by girls, and so did another captain, he's short and has white hair, but he's kind of cute." Hisana said, and then she was attacked by her friends,

"You actually became friends with _the_ Byakuya Kuchiki?! The head noble of the Kuchiki clan, Hisana, how could you?!" Miyako said, Hisana just stared at them,

"What's wrong with both of you? Just because I got a new friend doesn't mean anything you guys." Hisana said, trying to get back up but they pounced on her again.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!!" Kiki said, Hisana arched a brow,

"What don't I get? I'm just friends with him; he just kissed my hand today, that's all." Hisana said, and got another gasp, Hisana rolled her eyes at them.

"You do know that Byakuya Kuchiki never smiles nor kisses girl's hands? He's been avoiding them all of his life, maybe you guys will go out on dates or something and you'll get married." Kiki said dreamily, Hisana had slapped her upside the head.

"Don't even dream that big, now come on, I'm dying for a bath, after working soaking up blood, I think I deserve some steam." Hisana said as she grabbed her equipment and dragged along Miyako and Kiki to go take one with her.

Next day at the sixth division office:

"Captain, I'm so bored, this paperwork is dreadful." The vice captain complained, Byakuya glared at him,

"Just keep quiet, the more you complain about it, the more paperwork becomes boring, and besides, we get our break in about ten minutes so calm your shit down." Byakuya said as he filed through another paper, Renji gaped at Byakuya; he never knew his captain would curse like that.

"Um, okay Captain." Kiamichi said, he finished up most of his paperwork when Byakuya stood up, Kiamichi looked at him.

"Kiamichi, it's our break time." Byakuya said, Renji stood up,

"Captain, you want to go somewhere with me for lunch? I don't want to stay here for lunch." Byakuya nodded,

"Also, I need to discuss some important matters with Ukitake and Kyouraku; we shall go to the tea house area when we are done with lunch, you can invite all of the vice captains for a break." Byakuya said, Kiamichi nodded and then went off next to Byakuya.

Tea house:

"Hisana, up front, I need to talk to you." The manager said, Hisana had just finished putting on her make up and she wore a white kimono with a phoenix soaring on it, the tail swirling around her waist and around her legs. Hisana arched a brow as she finished putting on the eye shadow.

"Can I help you with something?" Hisana asked, the manager sighed and gave her a piece of paper,

"Three captains and all of the vice captains from the thirteen court guard squads are coming in today, you are too handle both by request of Kuchiki Byakuya." Hisana widened her eyes as she heard 'Kuchiki Byakuya', she sputtered.

"I, ah, I…I don't know what to say, is it great honor sir?" Hisana asked, the manager nodded,

"It certainly is if a noble or a captain requests your presence to serve them, they are coming in about twenty minutes." Hisana nodded and then closed the door. Hisana looked down at the request papers, it was written from Byakuya's handwriting himself, she folded it up carefully and shoved it into the drawers where she kept all of her request forms. Hisana then stepped out of her room and got the cups and tea ready, this was certainly going to cause some mess.

Hisana then heard large chatter and talk and heard her name being spoken, Hisana stood in the middle of the two doors the groups were going to be occupying. Hisana's face was bowed; she was looking at her hands which felt almost weak. Hisana then slipped into the rooms, organizing everything to make sure it was of perfect order. She then slipped out and she heard foot steps as she closed the door, she lifted up her face because of the orders. She saw Byakuya leading the enormous group, she saw Byakuya give her a secret smile and Hisana smiled back. Byakuya's enormous group broke into two, three captains in front of the room to her right, and the vice captains in front of the room to her left. Hisana turned to the vice captain group and bowed,

"I am Hisana, today I will be your server, and Captain Kuchiki had requested me to do both groups so I will be switching every now and then to serve both groups." Hisana said politely, the vice captains nodded, she saw a busty blonde hair girl call out loud,

"I can see why Captain Kuchiki picked her, she is very pretty." Hisana blushed and she saw Byakuya step in front of her, he brought up her hand and kissed it, getting a few dog whistles from the vice captains and gapes.

"Well Captain Kuchiki, it seems that you are delighted in my presence," Hisana said smiling, her smile turned into an abrupt frown as she heard two familiar voices, "Oh shit." Hisana whispered, Byakuya let go of her hand and studied her face.

"What's wrong Hisana? You seem worried." Byakuya said, Hisana was about to palm her face when Menoly and Loly came up, damn it, this was not her day. Hisana saw the two girls stop in front of her and look at the captains and vice captains that were present.

"Well Menoly, Loly, what brings you here?" Hisana almost snarled her hands clenched up into fists already.

"Well Hisana, it looks like you have important customers, what are you doing this time Hisana, making yourself useful to the male around here and acting as a pleasure girl?" Menoly said, getting a laugh from Menoly and Loly, Hisana arched a brow and pulled her hands into her sleeves.

"Why, Menoly, I don't know what you are talking about, you do know you are headed in the way of the corridors of the pleasure girls who are getting their assignments?" Hisana asked with a smirk, she heard a few chuckles from the vice captains. Loly's brows knitted together,

"Oh shut the hell up Hisana, you aren't supposed to talk that way for a suppose to be pleasure girl." Hisana rolled her eyes,

"Well Loly, Menoly, I hope you enjoy your next customers, I hear they are old men who are always looking at the young ladies, I hope you do well in your job at satisfying their sexual needs, now if you excuse me, I have a job to do." Hisana said as she bowed slightly to them and then brought out her fan to go wave them off; they clenched their fists together and stormed out. Hisana laughed. Getting more laughs with her. Hisana stopped and then excused herself. She opened up the doors to both rooms and stepped in with the captains first. She poured their tea and bowed,

"Remember; just call me if you need me." Hisana said, and then Kyouraku tipped his hat,

"Hisana, if I may say so, your performance was splendid and rather humorous." Hisana blushed and bowed,

"Thank you, I try my best, those girls do not know who they are messing with." Hisana said as she practically skipped out of the room as she gave Byakuya a smile. Hisana then opened up the vice captain's room and poured all of their tea, when she was done, she bowed and was about to leave when the girl who had called her pretty had called her name.

"Hisana, can we talk to you?" Matsumoto asked, Hisana put a sleeve to cover her mouth,

"It is almost forbidden for a serving girl to talk to their customers as if they were friends." Hisana said, Matsumoto waved her hand,

"Don't worry about it; we won't get you into trouble. So, tell me, all of us are wondering on how you do it." Hisana arched a brow,

"Do what may I ask?" Hisana asked. Everybody snickered; Hisana hid her hands in her sleeves.

"How you made the Byakuya Kuchiki like a love puppy." Matsumoto said, the vice captains snickered, Hisana brought out her fan and hid her smile.

"Why, vice captain, I do not know what you are talking about, we are mere friends, there is nothing more, nothing less." Hisana said expertly as she folded her fan together and tucked it back into her sleeve.

"He kissed your hand Hisana, which counts for a lot of things, he spends all the time in the world avoiding women, but yet, he seems to like you, a lot. If one thing is for sure, he never kisses girl's hands." Hisana arched a brow,

"I am fully aware of that fact; I do not see why it is important to all of you." Hisana said, she inched closer to the door.

"Well, Hisana, what we are trying to say is…Are you going out with Captain Kuchiki?" Hisana widened her eyes, she put a sleeve on her mouth to hide her snickers, but she ended up laughing.

"My, my, you all have wild imaginations, is it not okay for Byakuya to seem interested toward a girl at least once? No, I am not dating him, it's completely forbidden in my laws, so I shall take my leave without any other questions." Hisana said as she slid open the door and saw a bunch of other girls listening to their conversation. Hisana rubbed her temples, "All of you young ladies, shouldn't you be doing something else besides eavesdropping on my conversations? GET THE HELL OUT." Hisana said before flashing a smile at the very confused vice captains and slid the door closed. Hisana then stood in the hall and stood there until she heard her name being called into the room where the captains were residing. Hisana slid open the door and bowed to the captains before refilling their cups.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Hisana asked, Byakuya nodded and motioned for her to come closer, Hisana arched a brow and he took one of her hands.

"Tonight is a captain's and vice captain's party, would you like to accompany me tonight?" Byakuya asked, Hisana smiled and nodded,

"I would love to accompany you, what time is it?" Hisana asked, Byakuya gave a small smile,

"Don't worry, just be ready before six, I'll come get you." Hisana smiled and then separated her hand away from his grasp and went outside. She brought out her fan and examined it and smiled. Tonight was going to be rather fun for both of them.

**Author's note: Agh, crappy chapter!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Too many chapters to update on!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

Hisana dressed in a red kimono with a crane, its head raised high as it made its head marking at her heart and the rest of his elaborate body cascading down. Hisana put on makeup and her perfume that smelled like cherry blossoms. Hisana put her hair up with a gold comb with black kanji characters on it that said, 'Death should not be a fear for it is to be a wish for the fallen.' Hisana sighed as she stood up from her vanity and heard knocks on the door. Hisana saw Miyako standing at her door. Hisana let her in, Miyako was wearing a purple kimono with white ribbons going across her chest and then stopping below her breasts.

"What are you doing in my room Miyako; shouldn't you be waiting outside for Kaien?" Hisana asked, Miyako nodded,

"I know, but go with me, please, I don't want to be out there alone, Kiki left because she had some customers to attend to." Miyako pleaded, Hisana rolled her eyes and then slipped on her shoes and started to walk with Miyako outside.

"Miyako, are you nervous going tonight, remember it is just a captain and vice captain's party." Hisana said with a gentle smile, Miyako glared at her.

"You know why Kaien invited me; bastard is probably trying to get some." Miyako crossed her arms; Hisana smiled and elbowed her gently,

"Or maybe you just like him and don't want to show your feelings." Hisana joked, Miyako elbowed her hard,

"Then why did you accept Captain Kuchiki's invitation, he's merely your friend, inviting you is like asking you on a date Hisana." Miyako said, Hisana glared at her and turned her head.

"He just invited me, not as a date stupid. Besides, I think the real question here is why did you accept Kaien's invitation?" Hisana asked she saw Miyako turn pink and cower, Hisana pointed a finger at her.

"AHAH, I KNEW IT! You like Kaien! Kiki owes me fifty yen!" Hisana said, Miyako slapped her arm and poked her ribs.

"S…sh…shut up Hisana!!! I bet you like Kuchiki too, you know their will be noble ladies trying to hang all over him, and I suggest you keep your guard up." Miyako said, Hisana laughed,

"Oh yeah, I like Kuchiki a lot, I don't know if he likes me the same way I like him, I mean he could have invited me to the thing as a friend, but I want something much more." Hisana said sarcastically, earning a nasty glare from Miyako as they stepped outside waiting for their 'dates' to arrive.

"Damn it, why is it so cold?" Miyako said as she rubbed her arms with her hands.

"Well, I do believe you are wearing your summer kimono, but that's alright, so am I, it is summer anyways." Hisana said as she looked up at the almost starry sky. She then felt the wind rush and saw Byakuya and Kaien arriving. Hisana raised a brow,

"You guys are kind of late." Hisana said, Kaien smirked,

"Well we were too busy worrying about the pretty ladies we were supposed to pick up." Kaien said, Hisana then rolled her eyes and turned to Byakuya.

"I think we should get going, the sky is going to get darker." Hisana said Byakuya took one of her hands and kissed it; Hisana smiled and kind of blushed at it. She heard Kaien and Miyako snickering at the two; she turned around and gave them a glare, immediately shutting the two up. Byakuya looked up at the sky and then Kaien,

"Lieutenant Shiba, I think we should use flash step, it's much faster that way." Byakuya said, Hisana arched a brow,

"Yeah Captain Kuchiki, I think we should, Miyako, get on my back." Miyako hesitated at first,

"Why the hell would I want to get on your back?" Miyako asked, Kaien sighed and smiled at her,

"Well, I'm going to have to transport you there on my back, unless you want me to use a more efficient way that will probably cause you to vomit when we land so…" Miyako rolled her eyes,

"Fine, just because I don't want to vomit on you." Miyako said as she climbed onto Kaien's back and then they left. Hisana and Byakuya remained standing, Hisana turned her head,

"I am not climbing on your back; it would look weird wouldn't it?" Hisana said, Byakuya kind of smiled and made an hmph.

"No it wouldn't, just go on, I'll promise I'll explain it if they ask alright?" Byakuya held out his hand, Hisana sighed and then grasped his hand, she quickly got on his back, and he placed his hands under her thighs and was off.

They arrived there shortly, but as Hisana got off, she was feeling rather dizzy, and she had to lean on Byakuya for support. She panted,

"Remind me, to never, ever, accept people's invitation to ride on their backs if they are a captain or someone like Kaien who can use that technique." Hisana panted, she was feeling extremely dizzy.

"You know, we don't have to go in until you feel better." Byakuya said, Hisana waved her hand signaling it was alright, she wasn't panting anymore, but she felt extremely clumsy. "Are you sure? You look a little pale." Byakuya started to look over her very pale face, normally it was white, but it just looked like she was a ghost.

"Yeah I'm sure, I look pale sometimes, it's fine; seriously, let's just go in before I die of the cold." Hisana said, they interlocked arms and entered in. When they entered in, nobody noticed them, so Hisana was safe…for now. Byakuya and Hisana saw Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Nanao making their way over to Byakuya and Hisana with wide smiles. Ukitake and Kyouraku had smirks on their faces as soon as they saw Hisana with Byakuya.

"Eh, Byakuya, it seems like you came and it's nice to see you again Hisana." Ukitake said, grabbing one of her soft hands and kissing her knuckles. Hisana smiled and nodded, Kyouraku was a bit more forward and hugged her, he was practically crushing her weak body and Hisana was gasping for breaths.

"It's nice to see you again too." Hisana gasped, when Nanao slapped Kyouraku's head with a fan, he let go of her and started to complain on how Nanao was being so mean. Hisana brushed herself off and cleared her throat, "Thank you for helping me out of dying." Nanao nodded and shifted her glasses and smiled,

"I understand how you feel…he's such a pervert." Nanao said, Hisana laughed, she felt the tense room seem to relax when she laughed. "Either it's just me but this tense room just went relaxed." Nanao noted, Hisana smiled and chuckled.

"I noticed it too, I think I should be going back to Captain Kuchiki, he looks mortified to be talking to Kyouraku and Ukitake." Hisana said, Hisana bowed to Nanao and then left. Byakuya was trying to hide his expression of disgust as he talked to Ukitake and Kyouraku on how Hisana and he get married. He was sure she was attractive, but he didn't like her a lot, just a little bit…

"I know, they'll have a spring wedding Shunsui, I mean, he does love cherry blossoms, I remember when he was my lieutenant he would sneak out everyday and sit under a cherry blossom tree!" Ukitake said, Kyouraku tipped his hat,

"I think he'll have a summer wedding, he likes the sun." Kyouraku suggested Byakuya was so close to knocking the two out, but he was the Kuchiki head clan damn it; he spent a whole lifetime of trying to stay calm at all times! Byakuya cleared his throat,

"Stop making foolish suggestions, I and Hisana are not going to get married, we are merely friends." Byakuya suggested, but Ukitake and Kyouraku started to laugh,

"Don't get so upset Byakuya, we are just joking, unless you know it's going to be true…" Ukitake said, making the 'true' a little longer, Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"It is not true, so I suggest you shut your mouth." Kyouraku tipped his hat and grabbed a cup of sake.

"Don't worry about it Byakuya, we are just trying to pluck your strings, but if you ever get engaged to Hisana, you have to tell us first!" Kyouraku said, okay, Byakuya lost it, he was about to throw a punch when he felt a hand on his arm, he turned around to see Hisana arching an amused brow.

"I certainly hope Kuchiki-Sama that you aren't getting ready to punch these men, I've never seen you lose your temper, this is a party; there is no need to get angry. You are here to relax." Hisana said smiling; Byakuya then calmed down and Hisana took her hand off his arm. He seemed more relaxed now that Hisana was by his side. They interlocked arms and left Ukitake and Kyouraku. Byakuya remained quiet as they just walked around; Hisana nudged him a little bit causing him to look at her,

"Why are you so quiet Byakuya, you haven't said a word since we left Captain Ukitake and Kyouraku, what's wrong?" Hisana asked, Byakuya sighed,

"It's nothing that I can't handle Hisana, you don't need to worry about my well being." Byakuya said, Hisana hmphed,

"Well if that's the kind of attitude I get for trying to help you I'm leaving." Hisana said as she tried to separate her arm from his, but his hand shot out and held her wrist, she looked up at him,

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm frustrated okay?" Byakuya said, Hisana patted his arm,

"Much better, now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Hisana asked, Byakuya gave her a semi glare and then they interlocked arms again. After five minutes of walking and talking about how annoying it was to act all noble and such, a noble girl went up to Byakuya, Hisana refrained herself from loosening her grip from him and going away for a while. The girl wore a dazzling cerulean kimono with a crane with his wings extended and doing a mystical dance. The girl gave a dazzling smile also,

"Hello Lord Kuchiki, it's a fancy running into you here." The girl said, not even acknowledging Hisana was there, she felt Byakuya's body tense up and almost give a sigh,

"Hello Tao." Byakuya said coldly, Hisana wanted to go, she forced her arm away, making Byakuya look at her, she smiled,

"I have to go for some fresh air, it feels rather stuffy in here." Hisana said, smiling at the noble girl, no matter how much she wanted to rip her up, Hisana bowed and then walked out, more like rushed out. Byakuya looked at her as she left and then looked at Tao,

"You know you didn't have to do that Tao that was rude." Byakuya said coldly, Tao giggled and placed a hand on Byakuya's chest, and fingered his haori.

"Why don't you come with me, you can ditch her and come with me." Tao giggled and tried to place her hand inside his robes but he caught her hand and put it away, she huffed, "Why do you even like her?! You know it's against the rules of a noble clan to like scum like her!" Tao said angrily, Byakuya glared at her,

"She is not scum like you say; she has a better heart than most of you noble ladies who try to come at me, now if you'll excuse me." Byakuya said as he left her presence, Tao stomped her foot angrily and walked away. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Nanao were in the corner, they were watching Tao and Byakuya's conversation, and Kyouraku tipped his hat,

"Hey Jyuu, don't you agree that Byakuya likes Hisana?" Ukitake nodded,

"Do you think it's time for us?" Ukitake asked, turning to his friend, Kyouraku leveled his hat so one eye could look at Ukitake,

"I think it's time for some matchmaking, come on Nanao-Chan, prepare some tea, we are going to have to get some people to help us get Hisana and Byakuya together." Nanao turned away,

"I am not getting involved with this, if you want me to help you, you can do it yourself and when I see you doing your paperwork maybe I'll help you." Nanao said leaving her captain so she could talk to Matsumoto and Hisagi.

Hisana opened one of doors and started to walk in the hall ways, she turned and then heard gasps and moans, she looked up and saw Kaien and Miyako, Miyako was pushed up against the wall, and her legs were wrapped around his waist, Hisana arched a brow,

"Miyako, remember to use protection." Hisana said before turning away and going into another direction and finally entering outside. Hisana felt a cooling breeze go through her hair. She took out her comb and loosened her sash a little bit and spread her kimono apart so she could sit properly on the rocks overlooking at a pond. The breeze hit her bare legs but it was fine, her kimono sides were spread across the rocks. Hisana closed her eyes and sighed, she heard the door leading to the courtyard open but she didn't bother to look, she just looked up at the sky and thought of Rukia, her little sister, the one she abandoned when she was a baby. Only Miyako and Kiki knew what Hisana did, when people tried to ask why she would always go outside and stare at the sky for hours she wouldn't say anything except that it was just a lovely night. She heard footsteps and then felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head slowly and saw Aizen with a smile on his face. Even though Hisana had to agree he looked friendly, there was something creepy about him.

"May I sit with you?" Aizen asked, Hisana nodded and he took the hand off of her shoulder. "So, can I ask why a pretty young lady like you is alone? I thought you were with Captain Kuchiki." Aizen asked, his eyes filled with concern under those black rimmed glasses, Hisana turned her head to look at Aizen.

"I'm just out here, the sky looks wonderful." Hisana said the sky did indeed look wonderful because it was a midnight blue with puffs of pink and purple, with white clouds covering the moon and the stars shone brightly.

"I know there is something else, are you probably avoiding something or someone?" Aizen asked, searching her face, Hisana sighed,

"I don't want to be in the presence of the noble ladies flirting with Kuchiki-Sama, it sickens me because I feel him get uncomfortable every time a noble lady comes up to him that's young and pretty." Hisana said folding her kimono over her legs again, she felt too over exposed and she tightened her sash. She stuck the comb she was wearing in the inner folds of her sash.

"I see, well don't find it as a surprise. All of the young noble ladies are always invited to the parties with Captain Kuchiki so the nobles can hopefully get one of their daughters, nieces, granddaughters married to Captain Kuchiki so it's nothing you need to worry about." Aizen said, patting her thigh, she wanted to shake it off, it didn't feel very warm like Byakuya's, and it was ice cold.

"I guess so, thank you, I think you should head on back, a captain's presence in a party is important." Hisana said, Aizen got up,

"By the name, I had forgotten, but could you give me your name again?" Hisana hesitated at first, but she cleared her throat,

"My name is Hisana, Hisana Kadaicha." Hisana said, Aizen grabbed gently one of her hands and kissed it, Hisana had the urge to shudder but when he let go, Hisana heard the door open again and saw a tall silver haired man walking forward. Hisana examined him, his eyes were closed and he had on a huge smile. He stopped in front of Aizen and Hisana,

"Ah, there you are Captain Aizen, I was looking for you everywhere, but I see you were busy with a young girl, I'm Captain Ichimaru, Gin Ichimaru." Gin said as he stuck out his hand, Hisana took it and shook it; Hisana let her hand drop and saw Aizen smiling at her.

"I'm alright Gin, I don't need you finding me all the time, alright Hisana, farewell, and I'll see you again sometime if I'm lucky." Aizen said smiling as he walked off with Gin; Hisana shook her head and then looked up at the sky. Hisana just stared at the sky until she heard footsteps and someone sit right next to her. Hisana looked and saw Byakuya staring at her with a concerned look,

"I was looking for you, I'm glad Captain Aizen and Ichimaru told me where you were." Byakuya said standing up, he held out his hand for Hisana to take, Hisana smiled and took it. "Now, what were you doing out here?" Byakuya asked, Hisana just stared up at the sky,

"I needed some peace and quiet, somewhere where I can let my thoughts float." Hisana said, Byakuya gave a hint of a small smile and then poked her side,

"Come on, I think I need you to save me from all of those noble ladies." Byakuya said, Hisana smiled,

"Oh, and I'm your only sure fire way? Then I'll gladly come, but if you try to flirt back I'll make sure I'll leave." Hisana joked, Byakuya gave her a smile and then they were back in, enjoying the rest of the night.

**Author's note: Eh, finally!!!! Need to update!!!! Please review! **

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Too many chapters to update on!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

Hisana had just finished her bath and was now putting on a green kimono with maple leaves on them; she tied an orange sash around her waists and then walked out of her room. She was smiling since last night and in her sleep, last night was one of the best.

"_Hopefully I'll see you again Hisana?" Byakuya asked as they stood in front of the Tea house, Hisana looked up at the stars and smiled at him. _

"_Hopefully you will, I'll see you later Byakuya, you have a nice night." Hisana said turning around, she then felt his small hand capture her small wrist and then turn her around so he could kiss her hand and then smile at her. _

"_You have a nice night as well Hisana." Byakuya said as he had a smile on him and then left in a flash. Hisana then examined the hand he kissed and smiled at the stars. _

Hisana was practically skipping her way down to the meeting room where they would be given their assignments. Hisana then saw Miyako and Kiki and then skipped and hopped into jump with them. Kiki and Miyako eyed her weirdly,

"What's gotten into you Hisana, you act like you just got kissed." Kiki said, Hisana hummed,

"Oh nothing, I'm just feeling incredibly happy for some reason." Hisana said, Miyako snickered and then leaned over to whisper into Kiki's ear,

"More like get kissed by the Kuchiki heir…ow!!!" Miyako said, as she rubbed her head, Hisana had slapped her on her head.

"Shut up, if you want to whisper false sayings then say it quieter Miyako, at least I'm not the one shouting that you had sex with Kaien…" Hisana said quietly, Miyako then glared at Hisana and nudged her arm; thank god no one else was in the hall besides them. Kiki snickered,

"Ooh, Miyako, you naughty little girl, I thought you didn't like the Shiba." Kiki said, Miyako sighed,

"I don't know, he's so attractive and he's pretty handsome…" Miyako said Hisana hummed a little bit louder.

"Okay Hisana, spill, why are you so fucking happy?" Kiki demanded, getting a little annoyed by her friend's humming.

"I don't know, I only saw the head of the Kuchiki clan last night, I don't know why I feel this way." Hisana said as she stopped her humming.

"I know there is more too the 'oh the head of the Kuchiki clan walked me home and said good night to me last night and now I'm so mother fucking happy.'" Hisana then puffed up her lips a little bit, resembling a little fish,

"My, my, Kiki, language, a proper young lady like you does not use language like that." Hisana said Hisana leaned closer to Kiki with her 'fish lips' and Kiki smacked a hand on the lips before they could touch her.

"Oh whatever, Hisana, you know I don't give a fuck." Kiki said bitterly, Hisana sighed,

"Bitch, way to spoil the mood, you are simply amazing Kiki, so what did you do last night when we were gone?" Hisana asked Kiki twirled a lock of her hair.

"Nothing, just stayed in my room…visit my boyfriend…" Kiki went off, Hisana and Miyako stopped abruptly and then put an arm in front of Kiki and stepped in front of her facing her.

"What the hell did you just say Kiki?" Hisana asked, Kiki played with her sleeves nervously and smiled nervously,

"I said visit my boyfriend…" Kiki said and then got laughs and hugs of excitement from her friends.

"Oh my god, who is he?" Miyako asked, Kiki blushed and looked away,

"He's one of the managers of this place." Hisana and Miyako raised a brow,

"You mean Juichi?" Hisana said, Kiki nodded and Hisana pointed a finger at Miyako, "Hah I TOLD YOU!! I knew they were going to date, now you owe me your day worth of profits." Hisana said chuckling; Miyako sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on you guys, we are going to be late!" Kiki said as she grabbed both of their hands and they started to run along with Kiki. Hisana shoved the door aside hurriedly and then walked in gracefully, her body relaxing as she realized they weren't the last ones to arrive. The job assigners came out and handed everybody their jobs except Hisana, Hisana arched a brow,

"Um sir, I didn't get an assignment today." Hisana said, the manager smiled at her,

"Don't worry about it, you have two guests coming in today at three in the afternoon so you don't get a job for the day." Hisana turned her head and narrowed her eyes,

"Alright, if you say so, I'll go help the others if I can." Hisana said as everybody left except for Loly and Menoly, they stopped by her and gave her evil looks.

"Look, just because you get guests requesting you all the time from the thirteenth court guard squads don't mean shit." Loly said as she motioned for Menoly to follow after her. Hisana rolled her eyes and ran up to Miyako and Kiki as they were walking out. Hisana then took her place right next to Miyako and Kiki who were talking about their day's assignments.

"Hey Hisana, are you going to help out one of us?" Kiki asked, Hisana nodded and sighed, earning some stares from Miyako and Kiki.

"What's up with you Hisana?" Miyako asked, Hisana pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Damn Loly and Menoly, they said that just because the people who request me all the time now are from the thirteenth court guard squads, it doesn't mean shit to anybody." Hisana said, Miyako and Kiki nodded and then Kiki said she didn't need help so Hisana went with Miyako who got requested by Kaien again. Hisana helped her pick some blue colored cups with water ripples for the design and then brew some summer snow tea. Miyako and Kiki sat down and waited for Kaien and his family to arrive. Hisana was fluffing up the sitting pillows as Miyako checked her appearance in a compact mirror and pouted out her lips so she could apply some lip gloss. Hisana rolled her eyes and flattened her kimono and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know why you bother Miyako; I bet he's just looking for good sex out of you." Hisana said, Miyako closed her compact mirror and stashed it in her sash.

"You shouldn't say something Hisana; I think you are just jealous that you haven't gotten Kuchiki to kiss you yet." Miyako said, Hisana ignored it and bowed her head,

"Sorry, but I've never seen you try so hard for a guy, to be honest, I'm kind of disgusted that you would try for Kaien." Hisana said nervously, Miyako put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Its alright, I get it, I don't know, but he feels special Hisana." Hisana nodded,

"I guess that's more than enough reason to stay with him." Hisana said as she stepped out of the room for a while and took breaths of fresh air. She saw Kaien, Kukaku, and her brother Ganju walking. Hisana bowed and then opened the door for them to enter in. She saw Miyako conceal a squeal from seeing Kaien, he gave her one of those looks that would make women weak at the knees. Hisana examined as Miyako poured the tea but went to Kaien last and 'accidently' brush her hand against his chest. Hisana saw Kaien smirk a little bit while he grabbed his cup and sipped his tea. Hisana had the urge to laugh and closed the screen door to laugh quietly. Hisana then heard Miyako step out of the room and immediately rushed to her.

"What's wrong with you Hisana, I don't know what's so funny." Hisana then hid her laughs behind her sleeve and then patted Miyako's shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing, I just saw how you 'accidentally' brush your hand against his chest, and I swore I saw a smirk on his face appear." Hisana said throwing her head back and laughing. Miyako looked at her weirdly,

"Well, you don't have to help me now, before Kaien leaves, he wants to talk to me, I have no clue, help me Hisana." Miyako pleaded, Hisana snorted.

"I don't know how to help you, and you think my relationships turned out great?" Hisana said, Miyako nodded and Hisana scoffed.

"Please help me; I don't know what to do…what if he asks me to marry him? But it's so sudden though…" Miyako said, Hisana sighed.

"Maybe he's going to ask you something a little less important than marriage, I don't know, but he has only known you for what two months? I don't know, but I think he's probably going to ask you to go with him somewhere." Hisana said off hand, she really didn't know what advice to give. Miyako nodded and smiled,

"Thank you Hisana, you don't know how much this means to me." Miyako gushed and then ran off; Hisana rolled her eyes and then proceeded to the kitchen. Hisana made green tea and brought out white colored ceramic cups that had cherry blossoms on it. She didn't know why, but she suddenly loved cherry blossoms more than ever since she met Byakuya. Hisana then walked to the room the guests had reserved and set everything up. She then went out of the room and waited outside for the surprise guests. Hisana heard two men talking and swore that the voices were familiar, and her thinking was now solved, she did remember the two voices and then there were two more female voices? Hisana widened her eyes as she saw the two men and the two females round the corner, Kyouraku then tipped his hat and flailed his arms.

"Ah, it's Hisana-Chan!! I'm so happy to see you!" Kyouraku said as he rushed over and hugged Hisana, nearly making her lose her breath. She would have just about fainted until Nanao had come up and whack Kyouraku with a fan, Kyouraku then released Hisana and rub his head. Hisana smiled weakly at Nanao,

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you I would have rendered unconscious." Hisana said, Nanao pushed her glasses and smiled, she really liked Hisana.

"It's really no problem, now captain, if you would politely shut up, we have business to do." Nanao said sharply, Hisana opened the door for them to come in. Matsumoto was the last one and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; this is going to be fun." Matsumoto said winking at her and then going in, Hisana arched a brow and then stepped in, closing the door and then proceeding to pour the tea for everybody and then was about to leave when Ukitake grabbed her wrist. Hisana turned around,

"Yes?" Hisana asked, Ukitake smiled and gestured for her to take a seat, Hisana widened her eyes.

"Come on, we need to talk to you anyways." Ukitake said, Hisana shook her head and released her wrist, but then Kyouraku stopped her.

"Hisana-Chan, we seriously need you." Hisana turned her head and saw Kyouraku tipping his hat and his eyes looked serious, Hisana sighed and then closed the door and decided to lean against the door.

"Okay, tell me what you want from me." Hisana said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm sure that you know that Captain Kuchiki has never liked nor love anybody." Kyouraku said Hisana arched a brow, where the hell were they going with this?

"I know Hisana; don't you think that everybody deserves love, even though it's once?" Ukitake asked, Hisana arched a brow,

"Um…yeah sure…sorry for my input, but I really don't see what this has to do with me." Hisana said everybody at the table chuckled. Matsumoto then slammed down her cup and put her elbows on the table and put her chin on top of her connected palms.

"You see Hisana; this has everything to do with you." Matsumoto said with a glaze over her ice blue eyes. Hisana shook her head,

"I still don't see why I'm involved." Hisana said as her fingers almost went through her sleeve as she was digging her finger nails in her sleeve.

"We need you to fall in love with Byakuya and vice versa!" Matsumoto chirped happily, Hisana widened her eyes, is that what they were trying to do?

"What the hell, I am not going to make Byakuya fall in love with me; he can never and wouldn't fall in love with me." Hisana stomped her foot angrily and clenched her hands into fists, so this is what they were thinking. Exactly what were they thinking? She was a commoner, how could the Byakuya Kuchiki fall in love with that?

"Don't be so uptight Hisana, trust me, he likes you a lot, it won't be a matter of time before he actually does fall in love with you. Trust me Hisana, he treats you better than he treats those noble girls that fawn all over him." Ukitake said, Hisana sighed and folded her hands together.

"I don't know I don't want to hurt him or make him bend any laws for me." Hisana said, sighing turning to look at the window.

"Don't worry, trust me, you'll be saving him from an unfortunate marriage with a noble girl that was arranged, we all know he doesn't want that, so why not give it a try?" Ukitake asked, Hisana pursed her lips a little bit before looking at Ukitake,

"Alright, but if your stupid little matchmaking thing doesn't work and he ends up having to marry a noble girl anyways, I'm quitting your deal." Hisana said, and then got hugs from Matsumoto and Nanao. Kyouraku tipped his hat while Ukitake sipped his tea,

"Well I'm glad we got you to agree Hisana, you are thankful that Byakuya is going to come by right now, we invited him, and I hear he has a party tonight at the Kuchiki house." Kyouraku said Hisana widened her eyes, already so soon? Wouldn't they give her time to prep at the very least?

"So soon already, but that's impossible!" Hisana said and then heard a knock on the door; everybody scrambled back into their seats while Hisana straightened herself and then opened up the door, not bothering to look. Hisana stepped aside and then felt someone place a finger under her chin and making her face look up; Hisana widened her violet eyes as she saw Byakuya looking over her with concern.

"Is everything alright Hisana?" Byakuya asked, Hisana nodded,

"Just fine, peachy actually, now if you'll sit down, I would like to serve you tea." Hisana said warmly as he then looked over her one more time and gave her a secret smile and took his place and she poured his tea. Her hands accidently brushed Byakuya's shoulder and she quickly blushed as she put down the tea pot and then left. Byakuya swirled his tea into his cup and then took a long sip.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake and Kyouraku for inviting me out of my office this afternoon, I must say, I did need to get out of my office." Byakuya said breaking the silence that had engulfed the five.

"It's no problem Captain Kuchiki, now I hear that there is a party at the Kuchiki house tonight is there not?" Ukitake asked taking a sip of his tea; Byakuya arched a brow while closing his eyes.

"Yes there is, I'm sure you all know since if there is a party at the Kuchiki house, all of the captains and vice captains are suppose to come." Byakuya said, blowing gently on the hot tea and then taking a gulp.

"Well I think you should invite Hisana-Chan." Byakuya almost widened his eyes at the mention of 'invite Hisana' he cleared his throat.

"I don't know if she would accept my invitation anyways, she hates the noble ladies that attend the party." Byakuya said Kyouraku waved his hand up and down as in a meaning of nonsense.

"Nonsense, she confided in us that she loves spending time with you, isn't that right, Hisana-Chan?" Kyouraku asked loudly, Hisana then opened the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you want now?" Hisana asked with a slight of annoyance, Byakuya took a sip of his tea to hide his smirk.

"I want nothing Hisana-Chan; I think Byakuya here wants to ask you something." Byakuya almost spit out his tea, but he swallowed it uneasily and then looked at Hisana who arched a brow at him.

"I was wondering if you would attend the party tonight that will be held at the Kuchiki mansion, I was hoping that you would accompany me." Byakuya asked, Hisana smirked and looked outside the window and then looked back at him with the smirk,

"Are you sure you aren't just inviting me so those noble girls won't go, 'Oh Byakuya-Sama, you are so handsome, please marry me so I can steal all of your wealth and fortune.'" Hisana asked Byakuya smiled at her, earning eyes that widened around him.

"You are indeed correct Hisana, please save me." Byakuya asked he felt the shocks and stares pointed at him. Hisana smirked and closed her eyes and opened them again,

"Alright, I'll take your offer, what time are you going to pick me up?" Hisana asked, twirling a lock of her long raven hair that reached to her back.

"Just be ready before five, and make sure you wear white." Byakuya said, Hisana arched a brow and then uncrossed her arms.

"Are you going to carry me on your back again? Because god knows that I'll go nauseous again." Hisana said, Byakuya smiled,

"You are always correct Hisana, I suppose so." Byakuya said, Hisana smiled at them and then proceeded to walk out of the door.

"Make sure that you aren't late." Hisana said for finishing the conversation and then closed the door.

**Author's note: Ooh, I think you are going to like the next chapter! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay, I'm going to start school tomorrow so my updates might not be fast anymore, I don't know, it depends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

"HE ASKED YOU WHAT?!" Kiki and Hisana exclaimed, looking at Miyako was fiddling with her black hair, they were in Miyako's room, well used to be Miyako's room. She was going to move out and live with Kaien soon and quit her job here.

"He asked me to go live with him and quit my job here and I accepted." Miyako explained calmly as she put her makeup in a box. Hisana and Kiki stood there.

"But what about us Miyako, we are your friends, don't leave us." Kiki pleaded, Miyako looked at Hisana and Kiki and pursed her lips and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I think its best, I've always hated this life and wanted to leave it for so long, please don't make me stay." Miyako said, Hisana sighed and put an arm in front of Kiki so she wouldn't talk.

"Alright Miyako, if that is what you should do, then go ahead and do it, we'll live." Hisana said as she glared at Kiki who glared back at her.

"I'm sorry, I'll never forget you, maybe I'll see you around if we have those captains and vice captain parties." Miyako said Hisana almost pursed her lips; no one from the thirteenth court guard squads came near Kiki so it would almost be impossible for Kiki to visit Miyako.

"Maybe you can come by for tea sometime with Kaien and his family." Kiki suggested Miyako stopped packing her stuff and hugged Hisana and Kiki.

"I'll never forget any of you, you guys were like my sisters that I never had. Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I'm expected to leave by tomorrow." Miyako said as she ended the hug, Hisana and Kiki smiled.

"Go, if you are happy doing this then we are happy for you." Kiki said Miyako then shuffled through the boxes and presented Hisana and Kiki some gold combs that had cherry blossom flowers on it.

"Take it, to remember me always." Miyako said, Hisana fingered the comb and stuck it in her sash.

"Come on Kiki, we should help her." Hisana said as Kiki and Hisana started to walk around helping her pack. After they finished helping Miyako pack, Kiki decided to help Miyako and Hisana with their make up and wardrobe for the Kuchiki party tonight. Miyako and Hisana took a bath and then dressed. Hisana dressed into a cerulean kimono with a stallion galloping on it for a design in gold thread. Miyako decided to dress in a simple white kimono with green and red and blue threads for flowers. Everybody decided to get ready in Hisana's room since Miyako's room was currently being stripped of everything and put away. Kiki was helping Miyako with an intricate hairstyle while Hisana just brushed her hair and left it down, she remembered that Byakuya said he liked it down. Hisana put on the powder, an ample amount of blush and pink eye shadow, hell she even put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss for him. She could dress up once for this occasion. Kiki had patted Miyako's and Hisana's arm in good luck and then shoved them outside to make them wait for their dates. Hisana had folded her arms and tucked them in her long sleeves. Miyako was smiling brightly, making Hisana look at her weirdly,

"What's gotten into you today my dear Miyako-san?" Hisana asked peering over and looking at Miyako's beaming face.

"Oh nothing Hisana-chan, nothing at all, I'm just feeling rather happy tonight." Hisana snorted and looked away from her, Hisana blinked.

"Yeah sure, you keep on saying that, but I have a feeling that there is going to be more than just a kiss tonight between you two. Oh god, did I just say that out loud?" Hisana pretended to choke and then Hisana and Miyako started to laugh. Then they felt a sharp breeze go by and stop. Hisana and Miyako saw Byakuya and Kaien right in front of them, eyeing their partners and taking their sight in hungrily. Kaien and Miyako quickly kissed before going off, Hisana and Byakuya stared at each other for about two minutes before Hisana cleared her throat.

"Hello Byakuya." Hisana greeted, Byakuya held in a smile and held out his hand for hers, Hisana gave it to him without any doubt and was on his back. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, Byakuya didn't feel anything, more he had a feeling like it belonged there. Hisana draped her arms over his neck and he placed his hands under her thighs gently and then sped off. When they got to the Kuchiki estate, Hisana dropped any grip she had on Byakuya and sat down for a while, she was dizzy, again. Byakuya knelt down and looked over her,

"Hisana are you okay, you look extremely sick." Byakuya said, he was worried; he was examining Hisana's pale face. Hisana waved her arm to signal she was okay.

"No, Byakuya, seriously, I'm fine, I look like this all the time. Now, I would like some air." Hisana said as she took in four deep breaths. Hisana stood up smoothing her kimono down and then smiling at Byakuya. "I think we should get in now, I'm pretty sure the head of the Kuchiki clan wouldn't want to turn up missing at his own party." Byakuya cracked a small smile and then they went in. Byakuya and Hisana slipped easily in, they weren't noticed, until Hisana heard her name being called by a man.

"OH HISANNAAA-CCCCHHHHAAANN!!" Hisana had the urge to palm herself, she knew who was calling her, Kyouraku, Nanao, and Ukitake came up to Byakuya and Hisana. Hisana put on a worried smile which Byakuya easily saw.

"Hello Captain Kyouraku, how are you this evening?" Hisana asked chuckling nervously. Kyouraku raised his hat.

"Oh Hisana-chan you have to help me, my poor little Nanao-chan won't come drink with me." Kyouraku said flailing his arms making it a dramatic problem. Hisana had the urge to roll her eyes at the rather drunken man, but Hisana kept on her smile and looked at Nanao who rolled her eyes at her captain and smiled at Hisana.

"I can see why Captain Kyouraku, she wants to uphold herself a proper young lady then let her, not try to make her drink with you and destroy everything she has tried to build up." Hisana said calmly, Kyouraku made a fake whine.

"Oh not you too Hisana-chan, why Jyuu, why, are all of the pretty girls turning their back on me and drinking?" Kyouraku asked, Ukitake laughed nervously and tugged on Kyouraku's haori collar.

"I think we'll be leaving now Byakuya, nice to see you Hisana." Ukitake said as he dragged Kyouraku who was whining and Nanao followed. Hisana rolled her eyes at the flailing Kyouraku and noticed Byakuya slightly laughing, Hisana raised a brow.

"Tell me Byakuya, what's so funny?" Hisana asked, Byakuya chuckled and closed his eyes,

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm just surprised you could handle that well, usually people make Vice Captain Nanao hit him." Byakuya said Hisana raised her brow higher, making it an amused brow.

"Oh whatever, it doesn't matter, we should go enjoy ourselves, after all, this is your party." Byakuya nodded and then they walked around. After talking with several captains, Byakuya and Hisana were just talking to each other and just talking while they walked around, but that was stopped. Hisana and Byakuya were talking about how noble he always acted.

"Why do you always act so noble in public, but not around me, it's rather confusing actually." Hisana said Byakuya made an attempt to snort.

"I have to, I was raised to be like this, you are my friend, so I guess I could act a little different around you can't I?" Byakuya asked Hisana rolled her eyes while smiling.

"I wonder how your kids are going to be when you have them; I bet they are going to act all noble like, like you." Hisana teased and got a good chuckle out of Byakuya. Byakuya and Hisana gracefully walked around, talking to each other when Senbonzakura appeared up in his mind, Byakuya raised a brow slightly at this.

'_Byakuya Kuchiki, alert, alert, alert, five noble young ladies coming your way, goes east to avoid them! Not the way you are going, hurry up!' _Senbonzakura said roughly before disappearing, but before Byakuya could even apprehend his warning, just like he said, five noble young girls all with their fans raised and poised, and their fans were opened and covering their pretty smiles. Byakuya felt Hisana tense up and eyed her as her back went even straighter. The noble girls then finally stopped right in front of Byakuya and Hisana, the leader of the group then waved her hand and all of the girls shut their fans at the same time. Byakuya wanted to roll his eyes, but god damn it, he was a Kuchiki, it was unacceptable. The five girls then realigned themselves so they were in a straight line. Byakuya nodded,

"Tao, Mizuki, Kama, Heredachi, Ibizuko." Byakuya acknowledged, Kama, the leader smiled so it showed her dead white teeth, all of the girls narrowed their eyes at Hisana but then brightened them up at Byakuya.

"Hello Kuchiki-Sama, this is a nice party, but if I may ask, who is this young lady?" Kama said Byakuya almost widened his eyes; they would make fun of Hisana if Byakuya told them her last name was not of noble wealth. Byakuya was about to speak when Hisana sweetly smiled at them and opened her eyes.

"I'm Hisana; it's a pleasure to meet you young ladies." Hisana bowed politely and brought herself up, Byakuya could see right through that fake smile. Kama frowned slightly,

"Are you not going to tell us your last name?" Hisana smiled wider, she cleared her throat,

"I do not feel the need to, um, Kuchiki-Sama, I need to go talk to someone about more private affairs, I will meet up with you later." Hisana said as she disentangled from his hold, Hisana gave him a look that translated: I'm going outside; again, I don't want to talk to these bitches. Byakuya nodded silently and Hisana bowed and left. Byakuya watched as Hisana was ambushed by Matsumoto and talking to her. Byakuya's gaze on Hisana never left until he heard all of the girls clear their throat, Byakuya looked at them.

"Kuchiki-Sama, is there something wrong?" Kama asked sweetly, Byakuya looked at her with his grey eyes, piercing through hers coldly.

"There is nothing wrong Kama." Kama giggled and stepped closer to Byakuya and traced a finger up his chest.

"Then why don't we go take a pleasant stroll outside, _alone?_" Kama's hand was about to go slip inside his robes but Byakuya caught her hand and threw it away; he smoothed a hand over his robes.

"I'm sorry, but I have business to attend you, please enjoy your night." Byakuya said coldly as he left the five girls and walked off.

Hisana had got to the courtyard and seated herself on a stone bench; she placed her elbow on her thigh and cupped her cheek with her palm. Hisana tilted her head back to gaze at the glowing moon and stars. She heard footsteps about a few feet behind her; Hisana knew exactly who it was.

"You know, I love looking at the night sky, it makes me feel peaceful and just let everything flow away." Hisana said, Byakuya sighed and his shoulders fell, he looked at Hisana, whose skin seemed to have a special glow in the moon, making her look like a goddess. Byakuya swallowed and tried to clear the thoughts in his head. The very _naughty_ thoughts in his head, Byakuya didn't move. "I know it's probably wrong to think this, but I want the moon to devour me and take me away so I don't have to live anymore and can just forever bless myself in the sky." Byakuya moved closer and sat down next to Hisana.

"If you did that then you wouldn't enjoy life." Hisana continued her gaze to the stars, her smile almost fading. Byakuya looked at her.

"I don't want to enjoy this life, I've done terrible things." Hisana said she wasn't ready to break the news yet to him on how she abandoned her little sister Rukia when she was just a baby.

"They can't be so terrible, we all make mistakes, and there is nothing to be ashamed of." Byakuya said, Hisana looked down at her lap and interlocked her fingers together.

"I made one big mistake that I've been regretting all my life since I have done it." Hisana drew in a breath, it turned deathly silent.

"It can't be that bad, you can tell me, I won't get mad at you or anything." Byakuya offered, Hisana looked up at him and smiled but it quickly faded as she looked back into her lap.

"The only reason I look at the sky is because it reminds me of my little sister." Byakuya widened his eyes, he didn't know she had a little sister nor heard of her.

"Well what happened to her that makes you feel so horrible?" Byakuya asked, keeping his emotions in control, Hisana chuckled and threw her head back to look at the sky.

"I know I'm going to sound really stupid when I tell you this though." Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.

"You can tell me, I won't think anything of you." Hisana looked at him again.

"It was a long time ago," Hisana drew in a breath and exhaled it. "When I first died, so did my little sister, her name was Rukia. When we first entered Rukongai, it was hard trying to take care of her and earn a living." Byakuya was confused by this; Hisana hadn't done anything wrong just yet so he stayed silent for her to continue her story. "I couldn't take the pressure anymore, I was slowly cracking and I cracked finally, when she was just a baby, I…I…" Hisana's voice cracked, Byakuya didn't know what to do, he really wanted to put a hand on her shoulder or something to try to comfort her, but his body didn't move. "I…I…left her, I abandoned her and never looked back. Though, after it, I felt so guilty for leaving her, for two years I've been looking for her, but I have not had any luck and I haven't found her." Hisana looked at Byakuya; Byakuya's eyes had softened when he saw Hisana crying in the dark. Byakuya brought his hand up and hesitantly wiped the tears away. Hisana then practically jumped on him, hugging him and sobbing, Byakuya was shocked and then his arms came around her and held her there for a while.

Meanwhile…

"See, look at that, I told you!!" Matsumoto said as she drank from her bottle of sake as the looked at the scene of Byakuya and Hisana hugging each other. Shunsui tipped his hat,

"You were right, but I didn't hear her story though, damn it." Then Nanao smacked Kyouraku's head with her fan.

"Do not use such profanity Captain, it's unbecoming!" Nanao said sharply as she shoved the fan in her right sleeve, her left sleeve was where she kept her zanpaktou nicely hidden.

"Oh come on Nanao-chan, lighten up a little bit! You can drink some sake with your old captain and then you can… OW!! My Nanao-chan is so mean!" Kyouraku cried, rubbing head as it was sore; Nanao had brought the end of her hilt against his head hard.

"Don't get perverted thoughts and I'm not _your_ Nanao-chan!" Nanao spoke strictly; Ukitake was examining the two hugging.

"I've never seen Byakuya hug a young lady before." Ukitake said as he put a finger covering the base of his chin, Matsumoto waved her hand and put her sake bottle away.

"It doesn't matter, I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a great relationship." Matsumoto slurred, Ukitake and Kyouraku tsked as Matsumoto fell on the grass like a sack of potatoes.

"She's right you know Jyuu." Kyouraku said, Ukitake nodded and then they grabbed Matsumoto and left.

**Author's note: Eh, finally a Byakuya and Hisana moment!!!! Please review, and school starts tomorrow so my updates might not be fast anymore!**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay, I'm going to start school tomorrow so my updates might not be fast anymore, I don't know, it depends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

Hisana and Kiki watched as Miyako piled her fourth and last casing of clothing and essentials to the awaiting shinigami. She saw Miyako then jump with glee and run to Kaien and kissed him passionately, Hisana snorted and Kiki laughed.

"Do you think she will really be happy with him?" Kiki asked a hand on her chest, curled up. Hisana looked at the couple.

"She looks really happy; I just hate seeing her go with her new boyfriend." Hisana said a little angrily as she glared at the couple who were snuggling and kissing. Hisana rolled her eyes and then turned her head to Kiki.

"Oh Hisana, give it a rest, this is what she wants for her life, I think we should let her go, I know she'll never let us go." Kiki said, Hisana sighed and pursed her lips and saw Miyako and Kaien walk up to them.

"I know they are coming over so be quiet." Hisana said putting a finger to her lips secretly and then smiled as they neared; Miyako was hanging off of Kaien's arm who was grinning like crazy. Hisana breathed through her teeth, she was going to have to put on the 'fake the smile and you win.'

"Well guys, it's goodbye, you guys are really good friends and I couldn't have asked for better friends, it kills me that I have to leave you though, but I want to." Miyako said cheerfully, Hisana wanted to roll her eyes and tell them good luck, but Hisana had to talk to Kaien. Kiki smiled.

"Yes Miyako, we get it, now go on and live your happy life, but just promise you'll come by and visit us, we'll get lonely you know." Kiki said with a joking smile on her face, Miyako smiled.

"I'll visit you guys no doubt, but we have to get going don't we Kaien?" Miyako said Hisana then gave a glare to Kaien that said, 'I need to talk to you. Alone.' Kaien got the message and then chuckled and turned to Miyako and kissed her.

"Hey Miyako, I got something for you in the car, why don't you go get it?" Kaien said, Miyako then left gracefully, when Kaien looked at Miyako and then back at Hisana, her fake smile faded.

"Alright Hisana, what do you want?" Kaien asked, Hisana uncrossed her arms from her chest and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright Kaien, if you ever hurt Miyako, even the slightest bit, I'll make sure you'll regret ever meeting me and hurting Miyako." Hisana told him calmly, Kiki looked at her with widened eyes a bit. Kaien smiled.

"Don't worry Hisana, I would never do that, not to Miyako at least, plus, I hear three captains are going to come visit you today." Kaien said, Hisana had the urge to palm her forehead, she knew _exactly_ who those three were. Hisana slapped his shoulder.

"Ugh…not today, I really wanted to go shopping today." Hisana whined and Kiki patted her shoulder.

"Maybe tomorrow Hisana so you can buy me some red bean paste for my famous mochi." Kiki said, Hisana bit her lip and rolled her eye while smiling.

"Alright, well, Miyako is coming back; I think this is when we should head back." Hisana said as Miyako jumped and interlocked her arms with Kaien and then bid them good bye. Hisana and Kiki watched as Kaien and Miyako went away, the traces of them growing fainter and fainter. Hisana then heard the door open and heard their names being called, Hisana and Kiki turned around to see the manager waving to them. Hisana and Kiki groaned a little bit and then walked towards their manager. Their manager held three slips of paper.

"Alright Hisana, Kiki, here is your assignments for the day, Hisana you have two today, Kiki you have one." The manager said as he handed the women their appropriate amount of slips and then walked off. Hisana looked at hers and then almost wanted to die.

_Customer One: Three in the afternoon: Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyouraku, and Jyuushirou Ukitake. _

_Customer Two: Three in the afternoon: Kama, Tao, Heredachi, Mizuki, and Ibizuko. _

Hisana groaned, Kiki hadn't read hers yet, she waited for Hisana to be finished with hers. Kiki heard the groan and then cocked her head to the side.

"Who did you get Hisana?" Kiki asked, Hisana shoved the slips to her and then Kiki read them quickly and gave them back to Hisana. "It's alright Hisana, it's just today, and they both requested public tables so that shouldn't be a problem." Hisana glared at her.

"It is a problem, I have met those girls before, and all they want is to steal Byakuya's money." Hisana hissed out a little bit, Kiki snickered.

"Why are you so concerned about Byakuya Kuchiki's personal life and status? Ooh, I think Hisana has a crush." Kiki taunted and Hisana shot her a glare and pursed her lips.

"Oh shut up Kiki; let's see who you got today." Hisana said, Kiki snickered and then grabbed the slip of paper she let hang out of her sash for a while. Kiki opened the piece of a paper; she read it for a few seconds. Hisana saw Kiki widen her eyes and then knit her brows together and narrow her eyes, Hisana saw Kiki throw the piece of paper on the ground, dust flying on it. Hisana arched a brow.

"Well, who did you get for today?" Hisana asked, Kiki growled a little bit and stomped on the paper.

"I got that bitch Sao!" Hisana widened her eyes and then picked up the paper and shook it to get rid of the dust off of it. Hisana then smoothed out the paper and read the slip.

_Customer: Three in the afternoon: Sao Shihouin._ Hisana then closed her eyes and folded up the piece of paper and opened her eyes as she stuck it in Kiki's sash.

"It's alright Kiki, we haven't seen her in two years, and she could have changed, we don't know. Like I said Kiki, it's been two years." Hisana pointed out, Kiki huffed.

"Two years my ass, you know what she was like!" Kiki hissed, Hisana pursed her lips, it could be true. Sao had been one of the tea girls, not most tea girls get the chance of having a noble look at them and want them and fall in love with them. When the cousin of the Shihouin house had fallen in love with her, they started to date and then about six months later, he announced he was going to marry her and take her away to become a noble. Sao had been so happy, she had this whole attitude adjustment and it made her seem like one of those snobby bitches Hisana, Kiki, and Miyako hated. It was true, they used to be a group of four, Sao being one of them, but when she turned bitchy, they had dismembered her and she had gone off the next week with no regrets.

"I know Kiki, but give it a chance, we only have an hour left and it can't be that bad, you just tell me how she is after we are done with our customers." Hisana said as she patted Kiki's back to gesture her back into the house where they would prepare for their dooms.

Three in the afternoon:

Hisana rubbed her temples; it was just her luck she was stuck with the damn pleasure girl weekly listing customers for that week. Hisana then checked off every name and places and then scribbled her name on the pieces of paper. Hisana heard the door ring and then she heard lively chattering. Hisana then stacked up her papers and placed the closed pen on top, ready to get rid of the wretched paperwork. Hisana then stood up from her desk and saw one of the managers walking forward with her customers, Hisana didn't put on a smile or anything, and she was downright tired. Hisana then sighed and shoved the papers to the manager.

"Everything is in place for next week, they will be sent off to their destinations with no problems next week and tomorrow you have some appointment for girls being brought in for applying." Hisana said as she pursed her lips, she never knew why girls even offered their body freely, even if it was for money. It was downright disgraceful and unhonorable for a woman. The manager nodded as he flipped through the papers.

"It looks like everything is in place, you may show your customers to the public place which was reserved for them." The manager said briskly as Hisana put on a fake smile and looked at the crowd. Oh yeah, she could feel the glares she was getting from the noble girls.

"Welcome to the Teahouse, let me show you to the public room you have reserved. This is going to be fun…god damn it." Hisana muttered the last sentence as she opened up the door to show her customers, there were three tables per public room so if another group happened to come in and request for a public room then she would have to offer them this one. All of the noble girls filed in first, all of them giving glares at Hisana as they passed in, Hisana rolled her eyes. Ukitake and Shunsui went in after greeting her and being put in a bone crushing hug by Kyouraku. Byakuya was the last one and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I heard you say that last sentence, beautiful girls should not violate their mouths with such language." Byakuya said and Hisana turned red a little bit and saw a smile on Byakuya's face, but it faded as he stepped in the room. Hisana poured the tea for everybody and sat in the chair for the tea girls. She then heard the manager walk towards her door and open it. Hisana then stood up and looked at the manager.

"Hisana I need to talk to you." The manager said quickly, Hisana rolled her eyes and then turned to her customers.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be right back, I will trust you not to cause any trouble." Hisana said as she went out and then closed the door. The manager then motioned for her to follow and led Hisana to a group…with shinigami clothing. Hisana didn't recognize them.

"You know Hisana, I don't know what has been going up, but a lot of soul reapers request you, they want a public room so could they use yours?" The manager said, and the shinigami turned around, Hisana widened her eyes…they were the damn lieutenants, Matsumoto came forward.

"Hisana-chan, it's so nice to see you!" Matsumoto said as she hugged Matsumoto, Hisana laughed nervously and then motioned for them to follow her. She didn't really want them using her other table…but orders were god damned orders. She then slid open the door and saw everybody look at her. Hisana looked down.

"I'm sorry, but we have more people joining your public room." Hisana said as she saw all the lieutenants walk in and greet the captains. Hisana then grabbed another pot of tea and cups for the lieutenants and poured it for them. When they were all settled, Hisana then sat down and closed her eyes, she wanted to relax and badly, she was upset she had to quit her day off for this… She heard lively chatter until she heard running towards her door and the door slid open very quickly, Hisana then opened her eyes.

"HISANA, it's me!!" A young child's voice called out, Hisana almost palmed her face and then stood up and saw a little girl who was dressed in a pink kimono with her mother with her.

"I'm so sorry Hisana, it looks like you are busy, and we can come back later if you want, but Kiyoko had to see you." Tami explained, Hisana chuckled and then bent down to hug the little girl. Hisana laughed as she scooped up Kiyoko in her arms.

"It's not a problem, are you here on business again?" Hisana asked as the girl cuddled against Hisana's chest…not noticing the looks she was receiving. Tami smiled.

"Unfortunately, not every time we visit can be for tea. Can you send her to the room when she is done visiting you?" Tami asked and Hisana nodded and then Tami smiled and left. Hisana was so preoccupied with Kiyoko that she didn't notice all the looks she was getting until Kiyoko looked over Hisana's shoulder and saw all of the people staring at her.

"Hey Hisana-chan, why are all of these people staring at you, they look kind of creepy." Kiyoko said, Hisana almost groaned…she totally had forgotten she had customers…and important ones too. Hisana muttered a 'crap' and then turned, holding Kiyoko.

"I'm sorry, I got preoccupied, don't mind her, I'll take care of her, if you need me just call me." Hisana said as she sat down at the table and handed Kiyoko some candy and then talk to her quietly. Ukitake had run out of tea and decided to call Hisana over just for kicks,

"Hey Hisana, I require your assistance." Ukitake said, Hisana pursed her lips and then put on a fake smile and then walked to Ukitake.

"How can I help you Captain Ukitake?" Hisana said Byakuya struggled not to laugh at Hisana's fake smile.

"Can you pour more tea for me please? I'm sorry but my health isn't of the best condition." Ukitake said, Hisana sighed and then kneeled down to pour his tea. When she finished the 'wonderful' task, Kiyoko decided she needed to go back and Hisana let her, Hisana enjoyed the peace to herself, again. Hisana closed her eyes for about a good five minutes until she heard…was what it? Crying? Hisana rubbed her temples as everybody looked at the closed door, Hisana stood up and opened the door to find Kiki on her knees, sobbing loudly. Hisana pursed her lips and then glared at everybody to look away, they did so and Hisana bent down and hugged Kiki who tiredly hugged her back.

"What's wrong Kiki?" Hisana asked alarmed…what the hell was going on? Kiki sobbed into her shoulder and then she looked up at Hisana, with quivering lips and teary eyes. More glistening tears poured down her face, wiping lines of the white powder she had on her face. Kiki sniffled.

"Well, I was escorting the Shihouin cousin to the courtyard because he wanted to take a look and then I went back to the room to find…" Kiki stopped and sobbed harder, Hisana sighed and then withdrew a handkerchief that had purple violets on them and wiped Kiki's face full of her makeup, Hisana looked at the handkerchief…it was going to need some serious washing.

"Keep on going Kiki." Hisana said soothingly as she rubbed Kiki's back, Kiki fisted her hands up against Hisana's chest and cried harder.

"Well…when I went back into the room, I found Sao and…Juichi…having…" Hisana then took her head back in shock, Sao and Juichi? Hisana narrowed her violet eyes and let out a small growl.

"God damn him…alright Kiki, you go wash up, I'll go take care of him later, and in the mean time…I have to go find Loly and Menoly." Hisana said as Kiki let go of her and stood up, Hisana took off the comb she had and placed it in Kiki's hands. Kiki looked up from her new given comb to Hisana.

"You are really giving this to me?" Kiki asked, Hisana smiled and arched a brow and patted Kiki's shoulder.

"I know you have wanted it for a long time, don't worry about, I have extra anyways, now go on back to your room before I kick you. I have to find Loly and Menoly, they are on substitute shift." Kiki widened her eyes at Hisana's such abrupt response.

"You know you can't ask them!" Kiki hissed, Hisana narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

"I have no choice; I'll make them a deal or something." Hisana said…meaning she was going to have to give up today's profit. Kiki glared at her and jabbed a finger in her chest.

"Hisana, don't! I can handle it myself! You don't need to ask them!" Hisana put the finger away gently, and closed her eyes and then inhaled and exhaled.

"You know I have to, I don't want you crying!" Hisana almost shouted, Kiki was about to talk, but she knew she could never win…Kiki sighed and looked down.

"Alright Hisana, whatever you say, I'll let you. I'm going to go now." Kiki said as she smiled, Hisana smiled back and then shoved the key to the washing house; Hisana was the person who had the keys to the washing house for Kiki and Hisana. Kiki then laughed at her and then went off. Hisana groaned mentally as she turned to her customers wearing a frown on her face.

"I have to go find some other girls to take her job for the day, please stay here until I come back, and do not leave." Hisana said sternly as she glared at all of them and then closed the door and left to go find Loly and Menoly.

Meanwhile…

After all everybody saw the coast was clear, the lieutenants placed themselves around Byakuya, getting vicious glares from the noble girls who wanted to see Byakuya so they got a shinigami to tell them where he was going. Matsumoto and a few others crowded around the table and Byakuya frowned.

"Go back to your own table, you have your own." Byakuya said calmly, his hands gripping his tea cup harder and what made it worse…he noticed all of the noble girls watching. Matsumoto hummed a small tune as she placed her chin on one palm and leaned forward.

"So Captain Kuchiki, when are you going to ask her out on a proper date?" Matsumoto said, earning now more glares from the noble girls at their table. Byakuya widened his eyes a little bit and then closed them.

"I don't know what you are talking about Vice Captain Matsumoto." Byakuya raised his cup and took a sip of tea. The noble girls went quiet; they were suddenly interested in this conversation.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Captain Kuchiki, we know you like her." Matsumoto sang, Byakuya then covered her mouth with his hand, making people widen his eyes at them. Byakuya took his hand off and then wiped it on his black hakama.

"Be quiet!" Byakuya hissed and then they heard the door slide open and screaming and shouting.

"NO! YOU ARE SUBSTITUTES SO GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!" Hisana yelled at Loly and Menoly who were standing looking angry, Hisana's kimono had turned wide open; her legs showing out of them…Byakuya couldn't resist looking at them. Loly jabbed a finger in Hisana's chest.

"Why don't you get your ass over there, and then we can handle your soul reaper and noble customers." Loly snarled, Hisana then shoved the finger away.

"You are the damn substitutes so get your ass moving!" Hisana yelled her face with anger, everybody widened their eyes, and they had never seen Hisana angry nor use that language. Menoly stepped in front of Loly.

"Get your hands off of my sister Hisana! We all know why you are here! So don't make us yell at everybody what you did." Menoly hissed Hisana was taken aback, her hands clenched into fists.

"You don't tell people about my personal life, and I don't tell them about yours, your weekly trips to the lower class shinigami's quarters when you say you guys are really shopping and taking your damn day off." Hisana hissed, Loly and Menoly gasped.

"You wouldn't dare Hisana! We have too much shit on you!" Loly growled Hisana put her hands on her hips.

"Try me Loly, I dare you." Hisana snarled, and Loly growled at Hisana before grabbing Menoly's arm.

"Come on Menoly, it looks like we aren't winning this one." Loly hissed Menoly pulled away from her.

"Don't Loly, we are backing down from a lower class dog, and we are winning this fight." Menoly said as she stamped her way back to Hisana but Loly caught her arm.

"Don't do it Menoly, we'll get exposed and we don't want that." Loly hissed, Menoly then looked Hisana up and down.

"Fine, but the next time this bitch wants to do that to us, I'll make sure you will hide your face in shame of what you did." Menoly said Hisana hmphed and arched a brow while smirking.

"Like I said, try me, I know so much about you, we get the same day offs remember?" Hisana taunted with an evil smile and Menoly huffed and then both made it to Sao's room. Hisana chuckled and then her smile totally dropped…she had opened the door and _everybody_ would have seen it. Hisana then withdrew her legs back in her kimono, hiding them and then turning to everybody in the room who was gaping at her. Hisana made a nervous smile and then entered in the room and closed the door.

"Uh, hi everybody, don't mind that, it was just another typical argument, you can go back to relaxing yourself…I screwed up, shit." Hisana muttered the last four words as she turned her back and sat down in her seat, sitting as if she was one of those display dolls that looked nice, neat, and perfect. Matsumoto looked at the clock and then motioned for all of the lieutenants to stand up; Hisana arched a brow and stood up as well.

"Well Hisana, it's been a nice day, but the lieutenant's break is over so we have to go now." Matsumoto said, Hisana smiled and then waved her hand and opened the door for them and Matsumoto handed her the money, it was a heavy pouch and Matsumoto winked as she went out. Hisana then laid the money on the table and then went back to sitting. Ukitake then waved over Hisana. Hisana arched a brow, and gripped the sides of her chair, ready to walk out of her seat.

"Yes Captain Ukitake?" Hisana asked, Ukitake waved her over and then Hisana gripped her sleeve as she walked forward. Ukitake smiled at her with her eyes closed.

"Hey Hisana, are you free tomorrow?" Ukitake asked, Hisana arched a brow…yeah, she was definitely noticing the looks she was getting from the noble girls. Ukitake smiled at her. Hisana thought, it was her day off, she could spare shopping tomorrow, all she really did need was to buy some fruit and red bean paste and ingredients for Kiki's famous mochi.

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow after I do some shopping, why?" Hisana asked, Ukitake waved his hand and Kyouraku tipped his hat and chuckled.

"Would you like a personal tour of the thirteen court guard squads?" Ukitake asked, Byakuya nearly spat out his tea in shock, Hisana widened her eyes and was taken aback…what the hell were they trying to do? Hisana put a hand on her neck.

"Uh yeah sure, why not, I'm not busy tomorrow." Hisana said, the noble girls' jaws dropped and then Byakuya saw Senbonzakura appear in his mind, Byakuya was placed into cherry blossoms scenery. Byakuya crossed his arms.

"What do you want Senbonzakura?" Byakuya asked as he leaned against a tree, Senbonzakura drew his lips into a smile and smirked, Byakuya raised a brow.

"Oh nothing, you know you want her over there tomorrow Byakuya." Senbonzakura said Byakuya widened his eyes and then hmphed.

"No I don't Senbonzakura; I do not know what you are talking about." Byakuya said, Senbonzakura poked him and chuckled as Byakuya glared at him.

"I'm not stupid Byakuya, I'm half of your soul, I know whatever you think, even though you try not to think about it, I know it, that's the reason I'm here." Senbonzakura said, crossing his arms against his chest, Byakuya glared at him.

"Oh fine! I give up! I want her there!" Byakuya gave up as he threw his arms up; he only showed his emotions to Senbonzakura, and only to Senbonzakura…and maybe Hisana? Senbonzakura smiled.

"There, much better, doesn't it feel good to release your emotions once in a while and stop acting like a prick with a pole up your ass all the time?" Senbonzakura said, Byakuya glared at him and Senbonzakura smiled.

"Don't you dare go telling this to people, if I find out you did, I'm going to personally torture you until there is no tomorrow." Byakuya said as he pointed a finger at Senbonzakura, Senbonzakura hmphed and then disappeared. Byakuya then pulled himself back into reality and saw the noble girls glaring at Hisana who was currently trying to not seem nervous and humiliated at all. Byakuya then stood up and smoothed out his haori with his hands. Hisana looked at him,

"Are you going to leave Captain Kuchiki?" Hisana asked quietly, feeling a bit disappointed, Byakuya saw it and gave a small smile and took one of her hands and kissed it.

"I'm afraid I have to, but I'll see you tomorrow when you come." Byakuya said with a smile as he tilted his head towards the door to make Ukitake and Kyouraku stand up. Tao, Kama, Ibizuko, Heredachi, and Mizuki's jaws dropped as Byakuya didn't let go of her hand and that it was held in Byakuya's hand. Hisana noticed it and blushed, Byakuya smiled at her blushing; she looked really nice when she blushed. Byakuya kissed her knuckles.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya then stared at her sternly,

"You know what to call me, and it's not Captain Kuchiki." Hisana blushed, and his grip tightened on her hand.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, _Byakuya_ is that much better?" Byakuya chuckled and then let go of her hand.

"It most certainly is I'll see you Hisana." Byakuya said as he turned on his heel and then left. Hisana looked at the hand he kissed and saw Ukitake place the money they had to give on the counter and then leave. Hisana then hid the hand he kissed and held for about three minutes in her long sleeve and then turn and start to clean up. She didn't even hear Tao, Kama, Ibizuko, Heredachi, and Mizuki get up from their spot and make a group in front of Hisana. When Hisana picked up the empty tea cups and stacked them on top of each other, she noticed the sudden shadow and then stood up and turned around to see the five girls in front of her. Hisana pursed her lips and then gave a sigh.

"What do you want?" Hisana asked tiredly…she had a lot of things to do now, and one of them did not say to deal with five noble bitches. Kama was the obvious leader and stood in front of all of the girls.

"You better stay away from him." Kama said, Hisana arched a brow and set down the stacked tea cups on the table.

"I don't know what you mean." Hisana said, pursing her lips and glaring at them. Kama jabbed a finger at her,

"You know exactly what I mean, don't pretend you are all goody, goody and stuff, we know you are always the ones he asks to those parties, but to be honest, if he falls in love with you, he can't marry you." Hisana arched a brow and let out a laugh, it sounded like bells, much prettier than all of the five girls combined, Byakuya, Kyouraku, and Ukitake hadn't exactly left, and they were listening. Byakuya smiled at her laugh, it was pretty and pure.

"He won't fall in love with me, me and him are just good friends, you don't need to worry about anything." Hisana said, the girls examined her face and then pursed their lips.

"Alright, but just remember, he belongs to us, so don't even think about falling for him, he won't ever see you more as a friend, I think he'll even disconnect you even while you guys are friends. Just remember, he's Byakuya Kuchiki, he'll only fall for a noble girl and that is going to be one of us, not some dirty scum like you." Kama said, Hisana wanted to roll her eyes and push them out of there, kicking their backs as they fell flat face…she wanted to do that badly.

"Whatever, I don't really care, you can have him if you want him, so stop nagging me about him, now go out." Hisana said sternly, all of the girls glared at her and then filed up in a single line. Hisana walked over and opened the door. Mizuki was last and Hisana 'accidentally' stuck her foot out slightly and Mizuki fell forward, making Heredachi fall forward, making Heredachi fall forward, making her push Tao making her push Kama and then they all fell on each other. All of them made an 'oof' sound as they fell; Byakuya, Ukitake, and Kyouraku widened their eyes. They looked at Hisana who put a hand over her mouth and tried to hide her laughs but she couldn't do it. The girls then looked up and saw Byakuya and then scrambled to get back up, Hisana was still laughing at them. They all brushed themselves off and then glared at her.

"That was unnecessary and a bad move, remember, we are nobles and you are from Rukongai, know your place." Tao hissed, Hisana rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, yeah, and I don't deserve to be even near you guys because you are nobles and I'm from the dirty districts of Rukongai, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before so why don't you shut that mouth of yours that say anything to me about that. If you even open your mouth, I'll make sure I'll shut your mouths for you." Hisana said, Byakuya gave a light smile and then Hisana looked up at Byakuya and caught the light smile, but he put it away and Hisana smiled. The girls glared at her.

"Come on guys, let's go, we don't need this shit." Kama said cursing, as she placed the money on the table and then left. They all left and Hisana gathered up her money and placed it in her sash and then cleaned up, smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

**Author's note: I'm so pissed off, first, my friend Harsharan, he was going to ask out my friend Juliette, he even promised me on Wednesday that he would ask her out today. I pulled and dragged him to my group so he could go talk to her right? I got myself humiliated by even holding his damn wrist! So, he's like, "Okay, let me go and I'll ask her out right now." So I let my grip loosen for five seconds and then he runs AWAY. I got so pissed off and now he's all depressed and shit, and I'm like… "Is it my fault that you effing ran away?!" My god, I'm so pissed. Anyways, please review and it'll do me some good; hopefully put me in a good mood. **

**Peace! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Okay, ooh, I hate school! It's so stressful! I have a like a bunch of shit to do for homework, thank god they are easy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

Hisana folded her white hands in her red kimono sleeves with golden camellias on them. Hisana was now having a shinigami escort her to Ukitake's office. Hisana ignored the glares and stares from the shinigami as she walked, they passed by the tenth division and Hisana closed her eyes and then got attacked.

"HISANA IT'S REALLY YOU!!!" Matsumoto squealed, Hisana was lying on her back on the ground and the shinigami gaped at sudden actions of a vice captain, but it was no surprise. Hisana was breathing heavily.

"Matsumoto…please get off, you are killing me with your large breasts!" Hisana huffed out and Matsumoto made her mouth into an 'o' form and then smiled and got off of her. Hisana just lay on the ground regaining her breath, Matsumoto stuck out a hand and Hisana took it and got up. Hisana wiped the dust off of her red kimono and breathed in and then looked at Matsumoto.

"I'm so sorry Hisana-chan, I was so excited when I saw you here, so where are you heading?" Matsumoto asked, Hisana chuckled and then looked nervously at the shinigami who was talking to his friends, which were _totally_ staring at her chest. Hisana looked down and blushed…okay it wasn't that big, but big enough to attract men. Hisana began to bite on her nail.

"I'm going to the thirteenth division since Captain Ukitake asked me." Hisana said nervously, she was so scared at how everybody was going to react to her hanging around Byakuya Kuchiki. Matsumoto's face lit up and she grabbed on Hisana's arm.

"Come on, I can take you, ditch the losers, I'm a Vice Captain, I can take you, come on! Hey, you guys, I'm taking her so you guys can go!" Matsumoto squealed as she began to ran, Hisana was trying her best to catch up, but damn she was fast. True, Hisana stumbled a few times but Hisana knew she was going to have a non serious attack from her cancer after the run, but she was glad she brought pills. They got there much faster than the walk from a division to another, when Matsumoto let her go, Hisana started to pant really hard and she took out a pill and popped it in her mouth, it wouldn't cure her, but it was just for the attacks and other stuff. Matsumoto then knocked on the door while Hisana was leaned up against the wall panting. Then Hisana sweat dropped when she heard yelling and screaming and the door slamming open.

"Oh shut up you big monkey!" Kiyone shouted her fist was raised and shaking angrily at Sentarou.

"Oh shut the hell up Kiyone, I bet you can't get a boyfriend, hah, even a girlfriend!" Sentarou exclaimed, proud of his comeback, Kiyone slapped him, and hard. Hisana winced and stood right next to Matsumoto and leaned up and whispered,

"Do they always act like children?" Hisana asked, Matsumoto nodded and covered her mouth with her hand and leaned down to whisper to Hisana.

"They always act this way, but rumor says that they are going to get together and they like each other." Matsumoto whispered and then they shut up and realized that Hisana and Matsumoto were there. Kiyone and Sentarou dropped to their knees and bowed.

"We are so sorry, please excuse our behavior!" Said at the same time and then both jumped and started to argue again, leaving Ukitake not caring because he was talking to Kyouraku and some other captains. Hisana was growing irritated and any moment now, she was going to yell her ass off. She hated it when people yelled at each other continuously and it annoyed her to no end. Hisana clenched her hands into fists and had a vein ready to pop, it popped after Sentarou called Kiyone a monkey, Hisana counted to three, she couldn't calm down.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Hisana yelled, catching the attention of everybody around them, Hisana huffed and glared at them. "Are you going to yell all day long or let us the hell in?! I have no patience whatsoever for idiotic people like you two!" Hisana yelled as she threw a fierce glare to match. Kiyone and Sentarou shriveled and shivered from her fierce glare.

"We are so sorry; we'll let you in now and leave." Kiyone said as she and Sentarou stepped away so Hisana and Matsumoto could get in. When Hisana went in the room, Kiyone and Sentarou looked at Hisana and then shut the door and left, Hisana huffed and glared at the door, one long hair piece fell away from her neat bun making a bang to frame her face, she got annoyed by it and just ignored it. Hisana then turned her head and quickly blushed as she saw a lot of people staring at her, Hisana wanted to die…like seriously, die.

"Eh, sorry about that, I'm not feeling very happy today." Hisana quickly lied through her teeth and then sat down along with the others. Captain Ukitake smiled at her and waved his hand, symbolizing it was okay.

"It's alright Hisana, I wouldn't blame you, but I'm glad you did that, you are the first person to actually get them to shut up, finally." Ukitake said, Hisana secretly arched a brow and then started to pour tea for everybody at the table.

After everybody talked a little bit, they were going to get Byakuya to pick her up and show her around, but Hisana was a fast learner and said she could find her way to the sixth division. Hisana bowed to everybody and then left the thirteenth division. Hisana let the comb in her hair out and she shoved it in her sash, she was glad she didn't wear makeup, it would seem so different with everybody, but then again, she did stand out because she was wearing a red kimono and everybody wore a black uniform. She ignored the stares and curious looks that she was shot her way. Hisana was looking down at her feet as she walked; she liked looking down at the ground that is until…she bumped into something. Hisana's head jerked up and she rubbed her head, she crashed into her head something hard. Hisana was ready to curse herself that is until she saw a group of shinigami that were way taller than her, but a little shorter than Byakuya. They had their arms crossed and their feet were wide apart, they were like clones, except for their faces, eyes, and hair.

"Can I help you with something?" Hisana asked, ready to duck and ditch away from them, she didn't want to start drama or anything when she was just a guest. The men chuckled and the 'leader' started to eye her and then eyed her face and smirked.

"I guess you'll do." The man said as he snaked an arm around Hisana's waist but Hisana roughly pulled out of his grasp and glared at him.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Hisana hissed as she glared at them, her violet eyes filling with anger and disgust, she couldn't believe how men were sometimes and the worst part was…she was by the sixth division. The man snickered.

"Why, I can't just let a beautiful young girl go out alone in the Soul Society, it would be harmful, so how about I show you around?" The man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hisana tsked in disgust.

"I'm sorry, but this girl has to go to the sixth division to go visit the Captain, and I know my way around already." Hisana said sternly as she stepped to the side but unfortunately one of his men stepped blocking her way. Hisana groaned mentally and tried the other way, but no luck. Hisana clenched her hands into fists. "Let me out of here." Hisana growled and the man tipped his head back and let out an amused laugh, he looked right at her.

"No chance in hell, I can't let a pretty girl like you get away from me, so come on." The man said as he tried to reach to untie her sash but Hisana punched him straight in the jaw, making him stumble back and rub his jaw. "Bitch, you are really going to pay!" The man said, two men came behind Hisana and held her by her arms as the man inched forward and started to untie her sash, Hisana let out a cry, this was no her day. The man was close to untying the sash altogether when Hisana saw cherry blossoms swaying in the wind around them. The men dropped Hisana and widened their eyes. Hisana caught her footing and retied her sash and looked around and saw Byakuya with his zanpaktou out, the blade gone, then Byakuya looked at her and then disappeared, and in about a minute, Hisana was on his side away from the group. Byakuya glared at the men.

"What were you trying to do with her?" Byakuya hissed as he clutched her tighter, making her body press against his, she felt so embarrassed. The men stuttered.

"We…we…we were trying to show her around but she punched me Captain so I decided to take matters in my own hands!" The man said, Byakuya glared at him, and Hisana was just watching the whole fight unfold…great…drama already.

"So you tried to take things into your own hands by trying to rape her? What squad are you in? All of you, answer me _now._" Byakuya demanded as he held Hisana closer, as much to Hisana's disagreement, she actually kind of liked it. The men stuttered,

"We are all in the seventh squad sir." One man with dark blue hair, Byakuya narrowed his eyes and then closed them.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said and Hisana widened her eyes in horror as the men screamed in agony as they were being ripped to shreds, Hisana clutched Byakuya's robes as she buried her face into his haori, trying to not see the horrid site. Byakuya held her and then summoned Senbonzakura back and he sheathed his sword. "It's over now Hisana." Byakuya said calmly, Hisana buried her face deeper into his haori and he gave a small smile before requesting a hell butterfly and sending a message to the fourth division about picking up men from the seventh division.

"Is it seriously over?" Hisana said, her voice muffled by his haori, he gave a small smile.

"Yeah, you can let go." Byakuya said and Hisana withdrew herself, blushing and looking away from him and they started to walk.

"So, are you enjoying yourself here yet?" Byakuya asked Hisana held in a snort and hmphed.

"I don't know Byakuya, you tell me, and almost getting raped is so pleasurable." Hisana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, Byakuya made a little smile, but put it away as soon as he saw Kama, Tao, Ibizuko, Mizuki, and Heredachi running up to him. It was such a surprise that they had been put into _his_ division; he wished they had been put somewhere else. They all giggled as they walked right in front of them, each of them having big smiles on their faces, but as they neared, their smiles quickly turned into frowns as they saw Hisana. Hisana rolled her eyes at them and then quickly turned her head and groaned as she saw Loly and Menoly walking up to her. Hisana was panicking…should she go face the bitches or the noble bitches? It was such a hard thing for Hisana, but as just as Hisana was about to tell Byakuya she wanted to go visit Ukitake, both groups stepped in front of Byakuya and Hisana. Hisana suppressed a groan of frustration but felt Byakuya secretly poking her in the ribs.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kama asked snobbishly, Hisana mentally rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile which Byakuya easily saw through, he coughed into his fist as he tried not to laugh.

"I don't know, you tell me, I was just out taking a stroll with Captain Kuchiki." Hisana said in her most polite voice even though she wanted to kick them. Loly and Menoly rolled their eyes.

"Whatever Hisana, are you sure you aren't here on business, like whoring around?" all of the girls snickered and Hisana then went into her sleeve and pulled out some paperwork.

"I don't think you should really say things like that, see, I have to do paperwork and it says that you are enrolled for about five guys each and here I thought all this time you were simple tea servers with a bitchy attitude." Hisana said smartly as she showed the paper with Loly and Menoly's name listed on there. Loly and Menoly glared at her before going into the folds of their kimono and pulling out something, Hisana looked at it and groaned…more paperwork.

"Whatever, boss just told us to give these to you; he wants these done by today when you come back." Loly said and Hisana took it and held onto it. Hisana looked over and saw Byakuya coughing for a long time, Hisana and the girls looked at him, Byakuya couldn't take it anymore, and he started to laugh. Hisana smiled at him and all of the girls dropped their jaws, except Loly and Menoly, they had already left. Byakuya was laughing and Hisana smiled at him while the girls were growing jealous of Hisana because no one had ever made Byakuya laugh before. When Byakuya calmed down, he got back into the serious mode and closed his eyes.

"Anyways, sorry for that, Tao, Kama, Ibizuko, Heredachi, Mizuki, what do you want?" Byakuya asked stoically, all of the five girls shot glares at Hisana who smiled and started to read off the paperwork in her hands.

"Anyways, Captain Kuchiki, we are here to report back on that patrol." Tao said, Byakuya nodded,

"Okay then, go on." Byakuya said stoically and Tao took a deep breath.

"Well, the patrol was successful; all minor hollows have been taken care of in that area, and Captain Kuchiki?" Tao asked, Byakuya arched a brow and looked at her.

"What is it Tao?" Byakuya asked, Tao put her hands behind her back and bit her lip and darted her eyes away, Hisana watched Tao and the other girls do the same and Hisana rolled her eyes and went back.

"I was wondering if you could help me train." Tao asked sweetly, Byakuya arched a brow and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think you are suited to have a captain train you. You are only an eight seat, ask the other seats to help you, and when you rise to lieutenant level, I shall help you." Byakuya said as he nudged Hisana who was smirking. "Come on Hisana, let's go, I promised I would show you around. Good bye ladies." Byakuya said and all of the five girls bowed and then threw vicious glares at Hisana. Hisana turned her head and stuck out her tongue at them and they dropped their jaws. Hisana withdrew her tongue and Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to get rid of them." Byakuya said whispering, Hisana laughed and Byakuya smiled, her laugh was lovely and Byakuya liked it a lot.

"It's no problem, I wanted to get away too and…WHAT THE HELL?!" Hisana shrieked her eyes wide as her hands began to shake as she held the papers she was reading. Byakuya looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong Hisana?" Hisana's widened eyes narrowed as she looked at the papers, Hisana gripped the papers and shoved them into her kimono, and she looked at Byakuya with a serious look.

"I need to go see Kaien, and _now_. Is it okay if I just ride on your back?" Hisana asked, Byakuya arched a brow and remembered all the times she would go dizzy.

"Why? Are you sure you don't want to walk?" Hisana glared at him, making him a little bit afraid.

"Just please do this for me, I seriously need to see him." Byakuya held in a sigh and he bent down his back and Hisana got on and he gripped her thighs and then went off. Hisana was furious at Kaien; she had just seen something that she knew that would hurt Miyako. Hisana felt Byakuya stop and Hisana jumped off and marched into the thirteenth division, not feeling dizzy. Byakuya followed her as she slammed open the door to Ukitake's party and saw Kaien and Miyako there. Hisana glared at Kaien but he didn't catch it. Ukitake's face lit up.

"Ah, Hisana, what are you doing here?" Ukitake asked with a smile, Hisana didn't say anything as she stepped in and smiled.

"I need to see Kaien and Miyako." Hisana said Kaien arched an amused brow.

"Eh Kadaicha whatever you have to say to me, you can say in the public." Kaien said with a smile, Hisana wanted to rip it off, she glared at him.

"I don't think you would want me to say it in the public." Hisana said in a low voice, Kaien waved his hand and smiled at her.

"Come on, I don't care, go on." Kaien said, Hisana then scowled at him and then went inside her kimono and threw some papers on top of the table, making everybody jump a little bit. Kaien looked at her confused.

"You have to show me papers?" Kaien asked Hisana hmphed and then crossed her arms against her chest.

"What did I say to you if you ever hurt Miyako?" Hisana asked, everybody looked at her confused, Kaien raised a brow.

"I don't get what that has to do with this Hisana." Hisana pulled her lips back into a snarl and then slapped Kaien. Everybody gasped and Miyako held Hisana's hand.

"Hisana, what the hell are you doing?!" Miyako asked, Hisana grabbed the papers and then shoved it in Miyako's face.

"Well, I'm stuck with paperwork and I happen to see this bastard on the list!" Hisana yelled as she threw down the papers again. Kaien looked at her with widened eyes and Miyako raised a brow.

"What are you talking about Hisana?!" Miyako asked, Hisana pursed her lips and then crossed her arms.

"Where did he ask you to go tomorrow at three in the afternoon for two hours?" Hisana asked Miyako raised a brow at Hisana.

"He told me I could go shopping in Rukongai and that he was going to send an escort with me, I don't see why you slapped Kaien." Miyako said angrily, Hisana clenched her hands into fists and glared at Kaien who was rubbing his red cheek. Hisana made an amused smirk with angry eyes.

"Is that where you really send her Kaien? You are really smart." Hisana said, Kaien widened his eyes, Hisana found out, he had to save himself.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hisana." Kaien said calmly, Hisana had the urge to punch him, but she didn't.

"Oh yeah sure Kaien, you don't know what I'm talking about. Okay then, I'll explain it to you, well this week I'm stuck with paperwork and you want to know what I found?" Hisana asked Miyako looked at the top of the list.

"Hisana, these are the pleasure girl customers." Miyako said, Hisana laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"Exactly Miyako and it is just so that Kaien has been renting out girls every week for pleasure while he sends you away shopping on Fridays." Hisana hissed, Miyako widened her eyes and grew angry at Hisana.

"That…that can't be true, he's never done that, he would never do that Hisana, you are making up lies!" Miyako said, Hisana snorted and then grabbed the papers and pointed to the part where she found Kaien's name.

"Look at that Hisana and tell me I'm lying." Hisana said gently as Miyako looked and her eyes widened in horror, tears filling up with them.

"I can't believe it." Miyako said as she looked at Kaien and tried to blink the tears away, Hisana pursed her lips.

"He's been renting our best girl all this time Miyako, I think it's time you come home." Hisana said gently, Miyako looked at Kaien, with tears falling down her face.

"How could you?! I move in with you when I didn't want to, and for whom? You, I wanted to be by your side! I'm moving out tomorrow and going back, don't ever talk to me again, I hate you!" Miyako said as she got up and then Kaien grabbed her wrist, Miyako tried to pull it away. "Let me go Kaien!" Miyako said as he let go and Miyako walked right into Hisana's arms. Hisana held her and glared at Kaien.

"Don't ever come near her again or try to talk to her. If you do, I'll make sure you don't come out of that teahouse ever again and you'll be dead." Hisana snarled as she took the papers and shoved them in her kimono and then slammed open the door and walked out with Miyako. Kaien had his jaw dropped and so did everybody else. Kaien looked as Miyako cried and sobbed into Hisana's shoulder and Hisana held onto her and tried to soothe her. Kaien felt so stupid for ever making that mistake while everybody looked at the open door and saw Miyako sobbing and Hisana holding her and rubbing her back and speak soothingly to Miyako who sobbed harder. Byakuya looked at Hisana and admired her, Hisana was like a mother, but she was a good friend and it showed. Aizen then came into the thirteenth division and didn't see Hisana, he went through the other way and came in Ukitake's party and held up some papers.

"Hey Ukitake here are the reports…and oh dear, what do we have here?" Kyouraku tipped his hat and Ukitake took the papers and Kaien had his head bowed.

"We have a case of major heartbreak, don't worry, Hisana is handling it." Aizen's face lit up.

"Hisana, Hisana is here?" everybody and nodded and Aizen watched as Hisana soothed Miyako and promised her that there would be other times. Aizen examined Hisana carefully before bidding everybody goodbye. Aizen smirked as he walked out; she was perfect, absolutely perfect.

**Author's note: ooh! I finally updated! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Okay, ooh, I hate school! It's so stressful! I have a like a bunch of shit to do for homework, thank god they are easy. I am so sorry for not updating soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

"It's going to be alright Miyako." Hisana said, Miyako was crying on her shoulder in Hisana's room which Byakuya had been so generous to lend her for the night in the Kuchiki mansion. Miyako sobbed harder and Hisana pursed her lips.

"It will not be alright; he cheated on me and with those…whores!" Miyako cried, Hisana rubbed her back and Miyako had clenched her kimono in fistfuls, Hisana almost sighed, she was going to have to work out all of the wrinkles.

"Then let him be that way, you know what those guys are like Miyako, come on, we should go get some dinner." Hisana said, looking up at the clock and realizing she was just a little bit hungry. Miyako then hiccupped and sucked in a breath before wiping the tears away.

"Okay then, you can go; I'll manage myself for an hour." Miyako said as she said in hiccupped breaths. Hisana patted her shoulder and slid out of the large bed, leaving Miyako with a box full of tissues and slipped out of the room. Hisana was looking down at the ground, she was told to go to Byakuya's room if she needed something, of course, she was shown the way to there. She then bumped into something making her look up and quickly hid her blush that was going to rise to her cheeks, she saw Byakuya without his kensaiken and in his night clothes. The blush quickly rose to her cheeks but she stopped it there.

"Oh hello Byakuya, I was just looking for you." Hisana said quietly, Byakuya hid his smile just a little bit.

"Are you going to dinner Hisana?" Byakuya asked politely as they started to walk around, Hisana nodded.

"Yeah, could you show me the way?" Hisana asked, Byakuya smiled and Hisana caught it before smiling herself.

"You can eat dinner with me." Byakuya offered Hisana waved her hands to show she couldn't.

"I possibly couldn't, it's not right for me, and I'm merely a guest for the night!" Byakuya chuckled before poking her arm.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Byakuya said before Hisana bowed her head and smiled.

"Thank you." Hisana said quietly and Byakuya had a smile on his face as he walked her towards the dining room.

Later that night:

Hisana and Byakuya were talking about some other things as Byakuya was walking Hisana back to her room which was about two feet away from Byakuya's.

"Well I had a nice day, except this afternoon." Hisana said, almost growling at the remembrance of it. Byakuya smiled at her as they reached her door.

"Don't think so much about it, she'll get over it." Byakuya said, Hisana leaned up against her door and her hand was touching the knob, Hisana gave Byakuya a nice smile, the one he liked.

"Thank you for tonight, I hope you have a nice night." Hisana said politely, she opened her door and sighed in relief as she saw Miyako peacefully sleeping. Hisana turned her head and smiled at Byakuya. "Good night Byakuya, I'll see you in the morning?" Hisana said Byakuya nodded and then got an impulse as Hisana started to walk in her room; Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder. Hisana turned around and her lips were met with Byakuya's, Hisana widened her eyes but closed her eyes and relaxed, her hands fell limply from the door and went up on his chest. When they separated, Hisana and Byakuya looked away from each other.

"Good night Hisana, I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast and before you leave." Byakuya said hurriedly as he turned away and walked away, Hisana leaned against the door frame and smiled as he walked away with a red face. Hisana chuckled and then went into her room and closed the door secretly squealing on the inside.

Next morning:

Hisana looked at Miyako who was curled up on her side of the bed and sleeping peacefully, Hisana then closed the door and stepped out of the room quietly and looked at the door as she closed it. She turned around looking down and then bumped into something, Hisana looked up and was ready to apologize and saw Byakuya arching a brow at her.

"Good morning Hisana, what were you doing?" Byakuya asked curiously, Hisana chuckled.

"I was checking on Miyako before I go leave for breakfast, are you accompanying me?" Hisana asked as she leaned against the closed door and looked up at Byakuya, Byakuya nodded primly and he closed his eyes. Hisana arched a brow at him secretly and started to walk with him. A long silence engulfed them, Hisana was still thinking about last night and why he was practically ignoring her, Byakuya was thinking about the kiss, but he was thinking about what to say to her. They didn't talk and when they were about to enter the dining hall, he decided to break the silence.

"Hisana…about last night, I just wanted to say…" Byakuya started and got five high pitched voices calling his name, Byakuya almost rolled his eyes and Byakuya saw Hisana glaring at something. Byakuya looked in Hisana's direction and saw Ibizuko, Kama, Tao, Mizuki, and Heredachi walking towards them. Byakuya obviously felt Hisana's discomfort as the five girls were now in front of Hisana and Byakuya. They all held pretty smiles on their faces, but their eyes were menacing as they looked at Hisana, but faded into sweet eyes as they looked at Byakuya. Hisana was ready to roll her eyes at them, these girls were so stupid. Hisana looked at Byakuya who had his eyes closed and he was scowling.

"Anyways, Byakuya, what did you want to say?" Hisana said, clearly loving the shock on the five girl's faces as she used 'Byakuya' and not Kuchiki-Sama. Byakuya looked at her.

"I'll tell you later, when we are in private." Hisana nodded and folded her hands crisply in her kimono sleeves. The girls glared at Hisana and then smiled sweetly at Byakuya.

"Oh Captain Kuchiki, there is a fight in the sixth division and you need to come quickly." Kama said with a bitter sweetness, Hisana refrained from rolling her eyes, but she wanted to so badly that she did and not notice it. All of the girls caught it except for Byakuya who was sighing at the thought of a stupid fight that he had to fix. The girls' smiles disappeared and made bitter glares at Hisana.

"What is your problem?" Mizuki snarled, getting Byakuya's attention, Hisana looked away and scowled.

"Nothing, it just amazes me on how fake you guys can act around Byakuya, it's rather sickening." Hisana said bitterly, earning clenched fists from the five girls.

"You are sickening; you bring him shame just by even talking to him!" Tao yelled, Hisana blinked and then her lips curved up into a semi smile.

"Says the girl who practically drapes herself over Byakuya, practically hinting, 'Oh Byakuya, just marry me so I can steal all of your wealth and use it for myself!'" Hisana imitated in a bitter voice, Heredachi stepped in front of Hisana.

"What about you, I wouldn't say anything, you do the same!" Hisana arched a brow and smiled.

"There is a difference between me and you bitches, I'm friends with him, while you girls sit all day picking out the prettiest kimonos and spend forever on your makeup and use fake smiles and pretty eyelashes to try to earn his attention. I'm telling you, it won't get your anywhere if you constantly act fake and be a bitch." Hisana sternly said, the girls narrowed their eyes and stamped their feet.

"Don't you do the same? Tea girls are supposed to pick out pretty kimonos and wear makeup, and try to amaze your customers." Ibizuko hissed, Hisana rolled her eyes and pointed to her face, which had no makeup.

"No we don't, we don't try to drape ourselves over wealthy men because we want them for our money, and we have a heart, unlike you. True, some of us may act like bitches, but we aren't like you, we are better than you. So you can take your ridiculous sweet smiles and pretty lashes and take it to the pleasure houses where there will be men wanting that and your bodies which are sculpted to be perfect to steal men and attract them like the whores you are made to be." Hisana lashed out and then the girls walked away after glaring at Hisana and hitting her shoulder with their own. Hisana rolled her eyes and then Byakuya cleared his throat after five minutes of silence.

"Would you come to the sixth division with me to make sure if there is a fight?" Byakuya said and Hisana gave a smile and then they hooked arms and started to walk off.

Hisana caught Byakuya glaring at the people who were staring at them, Hisana was a bit embarrassed that their arms were like that and people were staring at them with gaping mouths. Hisana chuckled as a subordinate whimpered with their stack of paperwork and then walked off.

"You don't have to be that mean you know." Hisana joked, chuckling; Byakuya looked at her with an arched brow.

"And you actually like people staring at you?" Byakuya asked, Hisana shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, but what did you want to talk about earlier?" Hisana asked as Byakuya glared at more men.

"About last night, I just wanted to apologize." Byakuya said quietly, Hisana chuckled and smiled at him; he caught it and smiled back.

"You don't need to apologize, it's perfectly fine." Hisana said brushing it off, Byakuya did a mental sigh of relief.

"Thank you, here is the sixth division." Byakuya gestured and Hisana breathed in the cherry blossom scent that was created, Byakuya watched as Hisana closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the wonderful scent. The scene was rather peaceful until they heard yelling and then blood spattered on the ground. Hisana flashed open her eyes and then went inside.

Byakuya and Hisana hurried as they pushed open the doors for the training grounds and saw two men fighting with a bunch of people surrounding them, the five girls already there and watching with anticipation. Byakuya and Hisana looked at the sight in horror, it the grass was practically drenched in blood and both men had their shikai out. Byakuya and Hisana's eyes darted at a sobbing girl who was being held back by two men, trying to stop the two men.

"You stole her away!" The man with black hair called out, Hisana pursed her lips, she knew what this was, it was the 'You stole her away and I want her back.'

"I never stole her away; she came to me, ranting about your stupid cheating ass!" The man with blonde hair called out. The black haired man raised his sword.

"I was drunk; she caught me at a bad time!" The black hair man yelled out, the blonde hair stepped forward.

"Even if you are drunk, you should never cheat." The blonde hair man called out he raised his sword as well, both ready to attack. Nobody had noticed Hisana and Byakuya standing there. Byakuya cleared his throat loudly and everybody widened their eyes and looked at Byakuya and Hisana, noticing one thing and one thing only, their linked arms. They quickly darted their eyes away.

"Captain Kuchiki!" All of the subordinates lined up and then bowed, except for the two bleeding men. Hisana let go of his arm and he walked forward.

"Do you mind telling me what happened here?" Byakuya asked, Hisana leaned against the frame of the door and didn't even bother to pay attention. The subordinates widened their eyes as the two men sheathed their swords.

"Yoko, you better speak up now." A girl subordinate called, Byakuya held in an eye roll when Yoko's name was called, he had heard she always had trouble with men and this fight was probably about her problems. Yoko stood in front of everybody, with tears leaking down from her eyes and she bowed to Byakuya and then stood up. She drew in a hiccupped sob and then started.

"Well you see, Asai, he was my boyfriend and then one day he got drunk and cheated on me, I liked him a lot but I went to my best friend Kenichi and then they got into this big brawl about who gets me." Yoko sobbed, "I don't know who to choose, I like them both very much and because I couldn't decide, they started to fight. It's my entire fault Captain Kuchiki." Yoko sobbed, Hisana was ready to roll her eyes, and this was the worse sob story in the world. Byakuya nodded.

"So your actions caused this fight?" Byakuya asked, Byakuya had gotten annoyed, she cried too much and this sounded like one of those stupid and annoying sob stories.

"Yes, and I'm still puzzled on who I want. I wished someone helped me." Hisana silently tsked and was ready to burst out an answer. "I like them both so much and I just…" Hisana couldn't take it anymore; she turned her head to look at her.

"Oh shut up already!" Hisana said, earning shocked gasps, Byakuya just brushed it off, he knew that Hisana had a low tolerance for people like that. Hisana started to walk forward and Yoko was stuttering Hisana ignored the glares she was getting from the five bitches.

"How dare you tell me to shut up, you have no idea what I'm going through." Yoko argued, holding up a finger in Hisana's direction. Hisana stopped right by Byakuya.

"I'm going to tell you one thing and one thing only. You know it's your fault, it's your fault that you went to Kenichi, and it's your damn fault for you being sad. Stop sniffling and crying, you practically sniffed a sob story. I'm sorry honey, but life doesn't work that way, you can't get one guy and then go to another and then want them both, make up your god damn mind already. No one is stopping you from choosing the guy you want except for yourself, you probably wouldn't be having this problem if you weren't so stupid and ran off to your best friend." Hisana sternly said, Hisana hated to lecture people on love and all of the stupid things, but it wasn't her fault that people were so damn stupid. Everybody's jaw dropped, who was this girl and how could she just do that?! She could have gotten killed, but then again, she was right.

"I…but…I…just…" Yoko tried to retort but Hisana glared at her.

"If you keep on having problems with guys, you should just probably avoid getting a boyfriend, because you know they are going to have problems and it'll make you want to go run off to another guy and make them fight for your stupid ass. Get over it, personally, I don't give a damn, and I don't care if I'm hurting your damn feelings, if you can't take the truth about your stupid fucking self, then don't yell at me. If you want a guy, go get him, don't run to another guy because the one you liked messed up and you hook up with them, it makes you seem like a whore who can't say with one guy." Hisana said and then they heard footsteps and it suddenly stopped.

"You are right Hisana, so please help me." Kaien called out, Hisana turned her head and glared at Kaien and then turned her body to face Kaien.

"What do you want Kaien?" Hisana hissed, Kaien walked up to her and went on his knees right in front of Hisana.

"I want Miyako back; she means more than the world to me." Kaien pleaded, Hisana then grabbed his collar and pulled him up to her face and glared at him, he didn't mind.

"If she meant more than the world to you, you wouldn't have rented out those stupid pleasure girls." Hisana said before dropping him, Kaien looked down at the ground.

"I know, it was a stupid move Hisana, please help me, I really want her back." Hisana growled at him and tugged on his hair making his face look up at hers.

"Don't you even feel sorry? Tell me Kaien, do you know what's it like for me seeing her face cry, over a stupid guy she really liked? She cries herself to sleep because she's crying about your stupid ass! If you want me to help you, I can't, this has to be on your own, I'm not playing matchmaker for an asshole who hurt my best friend." Hisana gritted out and let go of his hair. He looked back down at the ground.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Kaien asked Hisana arched a brow and hmphed.

"Go find her yourself; I'm not helping you remember? I think you should go now before we leave." Hisana whispered quietly the last sentence and Kaien smiled at her before he left the training grounds. She smiled softly and Byakuya caught it as she watched Kaien running, "Stupid idiot, he really likes her." Hisana muttered quietly to herself and then turned her face to look at Byakuya with the same soft smile. Byakuya closed his eyes and smiled at her, earning gapes and widened eyes. He let the soft smile go away and then turned back into his normal stoic pole up his ass face.

"Alright, all of you, I want this cleaned up by tomorrow, two of you go get Captain Unohana and get them cleaned up. I want this place to be spotless when I come back tomorrow." Byakuya said before he motioned Hisana to walk out with him, Hisana ignored the gapes and widened eyes and walked with Byakuya. Hisana looked up at the sky and saw the sunny sky starting to get covered up with cold gray clouds, Hisana smiled at the sky; she was going to love the rain.

Later in the afternoon:

Hisana was sitting on the Kuchiki mansion porch, the one that located outside of Byakuya's bedroom. Hisana watched as the rain drizzled down and pattered against the roof. Hisana held a cup of tea in her hand, Hisana was smiling because Kaien was able to patch things up with Miyako who had hugged her and said she was going to stay with Kaien again. Hisana looked up and thought of her little sister Rukia. Hisana's soft smile turned into a small frown.

"I promise, I'll free you from the rain, I'll find you someday." Hisana said softly as she grasped the cup tighter.

"Don't worry; we'll free her from the rain together." Byakuya's voice called out, Hisana nearly jumped up and turned her head to see Byakuya standing there leaning against the door frame, and she smiled at him.

"You don't need to do that for me." Hisana said as she looked out in the rain, she put her tea away and Byakuya walked right next to her, both looked at the rain. "I want to find her someday and give her a good home, not the life she has now, I want to change it." Hisana said, she smiled as she looked down in her lap, Byakuya was watching her as her hands fisted up and gripped up her kimono. "Even if I have to search the far corners of Rukongai, go alone and die alone until I find her, then I'll do that, I want her safe and sound." Hisana said softly, she felt two fingers on her chin tilting her face up, she saw Byakuya's face, his gray eyes soft.

"You don't have to do everything alone." Byakuya said softly before both Hisana and Byakuya leaned in and their lips met softly and they kissed while the rain pattered against the roof. Her hands slipped up to his chest and clutched his robes. He separated his lips from her and then kissed her again which she was happy to return.

Meanwhile…

"I told you, now look at them!" Matsumoto whispered from the roof, they were looking at Hisana and Byakuya.

"Oh my, it looks like little Byakuya has found love." Ukitake said, Shunsui chuckled and so did Miyako and Kaien.

"It looks like Hisana has found love also." Miyako said as Kaien leaned down and captured her lips.

"You think Byakuya will be a little bit happier?" Kyouraku asked, Ukitake nodded, and the three put their faces in their palms and watched as Hisana and Byakuya continued kissing each other, the scene perfect to watch.

**Author's note: I have a damn cold! It's not cool!!! Please review and I'll give you some cash, yeah right, I don't have any money! **

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Okay, ooh, I hate school! It's so stressful! I have a like a bunch of shit to do for homework, thank god they are easy. I am so sorry for not updating, gah, fan fiction was being really gay to me and I couldn't update for like four days. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Hisana groaned as she fluttered her eyes open and realized she wasn't in the guest room Byakuya had provided her. Hisana felt something slung over her waist and moved her head to side; stretching her strained neck as she turned around and saw Byakuya sleeping soundly. Hisana blushed as she realized whose _room_ she was in. Hisana examined Byakuya's face, it was calm and not like the normal pole up his ass face. He took out his kensaiken last night after he had caught her walking in the rain in amusement. He still wore his shinigami garbs and Hisana was given a white kimono to sleep in. After that, they had talked all night and Hisana had fallen asleep. Hisana looked at his hands which were ungloved; she put her hand over his and it felt so soft. Hisana didn't even notice Byakuya opening his eyes at her; she was too busy tracing the patterns of her hands. Byakuya rolled his eyes, which was not Kuchiki like, but it was true.

"Hisana, are you finished yet?" Byakuya's quiet voice said, he saw Hisana jump up a little bit and gave an amused smile as she looked up innocently and slapped his arm playfully.

"God you scared me, you could have given me some warning." Hisana said as she snuggled closer to him and placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "So, what are you doing today?" Byakuya sighed as he closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I have work today, what about you?" Byakuya asked, Hisana chuckled and giggled as she saw Byakuya arch a brow at her.

"Silly, I can take a whole year off if I wanted to, I don't like taking days off since I'm always busy so I can basically take the whole year off and get the same amount of pay if I wanted." Hisana said as Byakuya tilted up her chin and brushed his lips lightly over hers and she was blushing crimson as he let go of her.

"You should blush more often; I like your cheeks to have some color." Byakuya said with a thin smile, Hisana turned a darker shade of crimson.

"It takes a lot to make me blush Byakuya." Hisana stuttered out, Byakuya let his smile grow a bit wider.

"Apparently for me it doesn't." Byakuya teased and Hisana slapped his chest lightly and smiled at him.

"Whatever, you are just lucky that you can." Hisana said as she leaned up and kissed him and then heard the door opening and numerous footsteps. Hisana was ready to hide under the covers until she heard Byakuya groan slightly and the footsteps stopped at the foot of his bed.

"Oh my, is Byakuya making _children_ with Hisana-chan?" Kyouraku said with an amused teasing tone. Hisana turned even redder and slid under the blankets and Byakuya glared at Kyouraku and sat up in bed.

"It would be best Kyouraku if you would shut your mouth, and no, I am _not_ doing what you think I am doing with Hisana." Byakuya said as he stared at Hisana's face and hid his amused smile. Kyouraku came over and draped an arm over Byakuya's shoulder.

"It's alright Byakuya if you were; it's about time you get some action." Kyouraku said smiling and tipping his hat and sighing, "Ah, young love, reminds me of us eh Nanao-chan?" And Nanao's book was thrown into Kyouraku's face straight on and everybody stared as Kyouraku crumpled to the floor whining about how Nanao was being mean. Byakuya then cleared his throat after looking at Kyouraku.

"Anyways…ignoring that previous comment, please leave the room so I can get myself ready." Byakuya said in a commanding tone before everybody waved good bye to him and then Nanao dragged Kyouraku by his ear and he was yelping loudly. They shut the door on their way out and Byakuya laid down right next to Hisana and looked at Hisana who rose up from the blankets. "Maybe I changed my mind, maybe I don't want to go to work today." Byakuya said smiling at Hisana as Hisana laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"I guess you can do that just for today." Hisana said as Byakuya kissed her and draped an arm over her waist as they went back to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, does anyone know where Captain is?" Byakuya's vice captain asked as he stared at his Captain's desk that was still empty, always when he came, Byakuya was already there working. All of the subordinates shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he's sick or something." One female subordinate said, the vice captain waved it off, he knew one fact; it was that, Byakuya Kuchiki _never_ got sick.

"I don't know I'm going to go ask some of the captains and see where he is." Kiamichi said as he walked out.

**Author's note: Okay, I totally want to point something out, in the third chapter, the Vice captain keeps on going to Renji and then Kiamichi, just ignore it and Kiamichi is the lieutenant, I forgot that Rukia and Renji were just kids…jeez, I must be going insane or something. **

Kiamichi walked out and was greeted by other subordinates walking the other direction, he waved it off and turned into the thirteenth squad division and blew a breath as he knocked on the door and heard some laughing and talking. The door was opened and Kaien was standing there.

"Hey Kiamichi, what are you doing here? Usually you aren't here because Captain Kuchiki is making you do paperwork." Kaien said with a teasing tone, Kiamichi sighed as he looked at Ukitake.

"Well I came here because Captain Kuchiki _isn't_ in his office." Kiamichi said and got a two hung open jaws from Ukitake and Kaien, Miyako was arching a brow. Ukitake cleared his throat and Kaien stepped aside for Kiamichi to come in.

"So Byakuya isn't in his office yet?" Ukitake asked with concern filling his voice, Kiamichi nodded.

"Yeah, he hasn't been here at all, and so far as all three of us can sense he's not in his office." Kiamichi said placing his zanpaktou on the floor and Ukitake put a finger on his chin to think.

"I wonder where he could be…he said this morning he was going to go get ready…but that was two hours ago." Ukitake said Kiamichi widened his eyes at the statement.

"You mean you visited Captain two hours ago and he still hasn't come to his office?!" Kiamichi exclaimed, Miyako giggled and hid her laughs by coughing but Kaien knew what she was doing.

"Maybe he is preoccupied by something." Miyako muttered, Kiamichi heard it and turned around to face Miyako.

"Please tell me where he is, I need to know." Miyako smiled at him and giggled.

"Maybe he is still in his mansion." Miyako giggled as she fell on her back laughing and Kaien and Ukitake started to laugh too, Kiamichi didn't get it at all.

"Okay, did something happen to Captain that you guys aren't telling me?" Ukitake covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled and waved to Kiamichi.

"No, there is nothing wrong with Byakuya, just leave him alone; he hasn't taken a day off ever since he became captain so let it go Kiamichi-san." Ukitake stated, when Kiamichi thought about it, it was true, Byakuya never had a day off to himself so that meant Kiamichi had the whole office to himself. Kiamichi nodded and then gathered his zanpaktou and started to walk out of the thirteenth division with happiness on his face but it was instantly shattered with surprise as his jaw fell to the ground and saw others with the same position as him.

Hisana and Byakuya:

"I feel so uncomfortable Byakuya doing this…it feels weird." Hisana said as she fidgeted around a little bit in her blue kimono which Byakuya 'found' for her to wear; she knew he had it handmade for her so he could give it to her. Their hands were loosely intertwined as they walked through the open areas of the thirteen court guard squads, Hisana ignored the dropped jaws they were getting.

"Just ignore it, I know you feel uncomfortable, but just ignore it." Byakuya said quietly, Hisana knew he was true, I mean, Hisana was confident and upbeat, she would never be worried about something like this. She went closer by his side and they turned a corner that led to the thirteenth division shortly. They were certainly in a hallway with people watching them, Hisana smiled and looked at Byakuya who looked straight at her.

"You said to relax so I'm going to start relaxing right now." Hisana said as she leaned up and kissed him right in front of everybody and everybody's jaw dropped to the floor and when Hisana separated, she smirked at Byakuya's red cheeks. Hisana smiled as they continued walking while Byakuya tried to hide so desperately the redness coming onto his cheeks. Hisana saw the slightest red creep up on his cheeks and let out a laugh that sounded like bells and got the whole world working again. Byakuya listened to her laugh and smiled thinly at it. Her laugh was airy and sounded like bells softly ringing. Byakuya was too distracted by her laugh that he didn't even hear Kiamichi running over to him and calling out his name.

"Captain…captain are you there?" Kiamichi asked as he looked over Byakuya who was preoccupied at the moment and then Hisana arched a brow and waved a hand over Byakuya's face.

"Byakuya, I think your vice captain is calling you." Hisana stated and Byakuya then blinked as he came back to reality.

"Sorry about that Kiamichi, so what did you want to talk about?" Kiamichi then looked at Hisana and Byakuya before looking away and then looked at Byakuya.

"I and the subordinates were wondering if you were coming to the office today." Kiamichi asked, Byakuya arched a brow and then had the urge to roll his eyes.

"No I am not, I am taking a day off so you can run the division today and when I come back tomorrow, I expect it to be proper and orderly, not like last time." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes at Kiamichi who turned red as he remembered the last time Byakuya had gone somewhere and Kiamichi had went nuts and threw a party.

"Yes sir, I'll see you tomorrow." Kiamichi bowed and then ran off in a hurried speed; Hisana looked at Kiamichi and chuckled as she saw he was running away.

"Is that what you seriously do to your subordinates? Make them scared of you by casting a single glare the first time they meet you? You shouldn't make them feel so scared of you." Hisana teased, Byakuya let out a slight snort and turned to her and tilted her chin up and looked at her.

"You don't seem to be scared of me." Byakuya said as Hisana fluttered her eyes and noticed everybody was watching.

"That's because you don't scare me _Captain Kuchiki_." Hisana said as Byakuya leaned down and gave a slight kiss that meant a lot more than it was supposed to be and Hisana smiled widely as she saw people dropping their jaws and all of their paperwork scattered and fluttering to the floor.

"You will be soon." Byakuya smirked and Hisana hmphed as they continued walking on to the thirteenth division and then opened the door and were glad that nobody was in the hall. They continued walking down.

"Do you think they are really going to care?" Hisana asked as their arms swung a little bit, Byakuya shrugged.

"I don't know, they always hint of us getting together so I don't think they will really care." Hisana chuckled a little bit.

"I think you secretly are terrified of the fact that we are actually together." Hisana teased and they appeared right in front of Ukitake's office. Hisana leaned against the wall as Byakuya knocked on the door, Byakuya faced her.

"I am never scared of anything." Byakuya said in a low voice, Hisana laughed quietly and smiled of him.

"Not just one little thing?" Hisana asked, Byakuya pursed his lips and sighed and Hisana chuckled. "So you are scared of something." Byakuya stuttered as he looked at her embarrassed.

"No I am not, I am a Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan, and I am not supposed to be scared of everything, I can handle a challenge." Byakuya said, breathing a little bit faster than per usual, Hisana smirked at him.

"Then I might announce to you Captain Kuchiki, you now have a challenge." Byakuya arched a brow at her with a slight thin smile.

"That would be?" Byakuya asked, Hisana giggled behind her sleeves.

"That would be me _Captain Kuchiki_." Hisana said and Byakuya put a finger under her chin and made her face angle up and he smirked.

"Then I would gladly take that challenge any day." Byakuya said as he leaned his face closer and Hisana smiled.

"I'm glad that you say that." Hisana said as his lips pressed against hers and his hands came around her waist slowly and Hisana put her hands on his chest and then the door was opened.

"Alright, alright, sorry I left you…" Kaien said and Hisana and Byakuya separated blushing and Kaien arched a brow. "Okay, anyways…ignoring that, sorry to keep you waiting, Ukitake wants you to come inside." Kaien said as Byakuya stepped in and Hisana walked with Kaien.

"Well, well, what was _that_?" Kaien whispered, Hisana slapped his arm playfully and smiled.

"It's none of your concern Kaien." Hisana said in a teasing voice as she took her place right next to Byakuya and felt his hidden hand go on top of hers that was placed on her thigh and squeeze it secretly. Their fingers curled together and Hisana took a sip of her tea.

"Hello Hisana, Byakuya, it's nice that you finally came, Kiamichi-san came in here looking for you, I'm supposing you fell back to sleep after we left?" Ukitake asked as he blew on his tea, swirled it in his cup and then took a sip of the dark liquid. Byakuya arched a brow at his teacher's question.

"Ukitake, I did fall back asleep, is there a problem with it?" Then Kaien spit out his tea and it landed on the wall and everybody looked at him.

"Wait, so you are telling us that the Byakuya Kuchiki fell asleep?" Kaien asked Ukitake, Byakuya arched a brow.

"Kaien, am I not allowed to fall back to sleep when I wake up?" Byakuya asked, Kaien arched a brow and sputtered.

"No…no, of course you are, I'm just saying, you wake up at the crack of dawn and you don't to your office any later or any earlier, unless you had something occupying you." Kaien hinted and Hisana let go her tea cup and then pinched Kaien's thigh making him howl in pain and jump up. Hisana smiled as she took a sip of her tea and Ukitake eyed Kaien with worry.

"Kaien, are you alright?" Ukitake asked, Kaien rubbed his thigh and glared at Hisana who was giggling along with Miyako.

"Yeah, just I thought something pinched me, hard, _really hard_." Kaien muttered some obscenities under his breath as he took a sip of his tea. Hisana rolled her eyes and smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh Kaien, you poor thing, I hope you feel better." Hisana said, patting his thigh and then pinching it again and he winced and then glared at Hisana.

"Thanks for the concern _Hisana_ but I don't need it." Kaien gritted through his teeth and Hisana stuck out her tongue at him secretly.

"So Byakuya, are you finally taking the day off that I have suggested…for two hundred years?" Byakuya sipped his dark liquid and set it down quietly on the wooden table.

"Ukitake I can take a day off when I feel like it, do we have a captain's meeting today?" Byakuya asked Ukitake shrugged as he poured more tea for Hisana who thanked him.

"I don't know, it all depends on Yamamoto, you do realize we have them almost everyday?" Ukitake asked as Byakuya nodded and saw Hisana looking out the open window and two black butterflies came in and Ukitake and Byakuya held up their fingers to the butterflies. They saw the butterflies land on Ukitake and Byakuya's fingers and they both sighed as the butterflies flew away. Hisana looked at Byakuya,

"So, what was that all about?" Hisana asked as Ukitake and Byakuya started to get up.

"We have a captain's meeting in twenty minutes." Ukitake said Hisana arched a brow at the two men.

"And you are leaving now?" Hisana asked, Ukitake nodded and Ukitake waved to everybody.

"I'll see you there Byakuya, I'm going to go walk with Shunsui." Ukitake said as he disappeared, Byakuya held Hisana get up and Kaien and Miyako were already off somewhere. Byakuya looked at Hisana.

"Will you walk with me there?" Byakuya asked, Hisana chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, I think I can do that, maybe if you are lucky you'll get more than just a walk." Hisana said as Byakuya curled their fingers together and started to walk. They talked about things about how silly things, only things couples would talk about. Hisana and Byakuya got to the meeting hall doors and Byakuya eyed all of the other captains that were watching him and Hisana. He even saw Yamamoto hiding that silly smile on his face as he 'casually' came out talking to Kyouraku and Ukitake, Hitsugaya had joined in on the conversation. Hisana looked at Byakuya and all of the captains eyeing them.

"You are scared." Hisana with a smirk on her face, Byakuya stared at her and arched a brow.

"No I'm not, I'm a Kuchiki, I don't care if other captains stare, and they did the first time I entered in this hall." Byakuya said, Hisana laughed and smiled at him.

"So where can I meet you after the meeting?" Hisana asked Byakuya wanted her under someone's care so that she wouldn't be in any danger.

"Go into the sixth division and wait there for me, do not leave from the sixth division." Byakuya said sternly, Hisana chuckled and smiled at him and tip toed up to him.

"Don't worry, I will follow all of your orders _Captain Kuchiki_, I'll see you later." Hisana said as she leaned up and kissed Byakuya and he went completely red as everybody smiled at him, Hisana tsked and winked at him before she went flat on her feet.

"My Byakuya, you are turning all red, are you getting a fever?" Hisana said loudly for humor and put the back of her hand against his forehead and eyeing him, she could see the thin smile on his face. She leaned up and whispered, "Don't worry _Captain Kuchiki_ I'll be a good girl and wait, good bye." Hisana said as she let her hand drop from his forehead and she started to walk to the sixth division while letting her smile go wider as she walked. Byakuya tried to get into the hall as quickly as he could; he wanted to avoid _everybody_ he was thoroughly embarrassed and Hisana just made it happened. He heard Yamamoto chuckling and Kyouraku took his place right behind Byakuya.

"Eh Byakuya, are you really getting a fever because you are still red." Kyouraku pointed out loudly and Byakuya glared at him, the red dying down and everybody laughed.

"Don't worry Byakuya; she's just a girl, one that you happen to like kissing." Soi Fon teased and Byakuya glared at everybody, the red gone completely and the cold gray eyes glaring at everybody. Yamamoto tapped his cane.

"Alright, settle down; settle down, we can talk about this later, so I called this meeting to ask one question to you Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya arched a brow at Yamamoto, this was particularly odd and Yamamoto hid his smile. "So, why did you take the day off today?" Yamamoto asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Byakuya felt like slamming his head into a wall. He was going to kill someone, and that meant a very talkative Captain right next to him guffawing.

**Author's note: Finally after four hours of writing, I finish! I promised myself I wouldn't go to sleep until I finish this and it's like four in the morning. Please review and **

**Peace!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Okay, ooh, I hate school! It's so stressful! I have a like a bunch of shit to do for homework, thank god they are easy. I am so sorry for not updating, gah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Hisana looked at the clock and then sighed as she kept on reading; Byakuya was still not back from the meeting and she was getting anxious. Kiamichi looked at her and then smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kadaicha-san, he'll be here soon." Kiamichi reassured, Hisana set down the book she was reading and smiled at him, Kiamichi now knew while Byakuya loved to see her smile.

"Thank you Kiamichi, but you didn't have to tell me about that, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself." Hisana said as she went back to reading and they heard the door being knocked on, Kiamichi then got out of his seat.

"Who could be coming in at this time?" Kiamichi wondered and opened the door to see five girls that Hisana didn't know, but she could tell they were noble, she saw Kiamichi rolling his eyes, and she hid her laughs.

"Is Captain Kuchiki here?" One girl with black hair that was pulled into a pony tail and then braided into a shape of a dragon, her voice was high pitched and Hisana had to put a hand on her mouth to cover her laughs.

"No, he's not, he's in a meeting, can I help you girls with something?" Kiamichi asked, brushing a hand in his black spiked hair, obviously in irritation. Hisana kept on reading, while eavesdropping; even though she knew it was bad of her to listen…she just wanted to see what they were here for. The girls giggled.

"You see, we wanted to see Captain Kuchiki so he could see on how much we have improved!" One girl piped up and Hisana hid her chuckles by coughing and Kiamichi noticed and smirked. They looked at each other and both smirked before turning back to whatever they had their attention on before.

"I'm sorry; he's at a Captain's meeting right now." Kiamichi said before he felt a slight rush of wind and some high pitched squeals that had his ears full of brain damage. Hisana chuckled and kept on reading, Byakuya came in the room.

"Kiamichi, it's fine, you can go on to your duties now." Byakuya said, Kiamichi turned around and was met face to face with Byakuya who had his eyes on Hisana who was silently reading.

"But sir, I thought you were taking a day off with Kadaicha-san!" Kiamichi squeaked, Byakuya sighed and looked at him with his famous cold glare.

"Are you defying my orders Kiamichi?" Byakuya said with a low dangerous tone in his voice, Kiamichi was about to squeak no when they heard laughing and saw Hisana setting down her book and laughing, Byakuya's cold glare melted and Kiamichi totally caught it and nearly gaped. Hisana stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I just…ignore me!" Hisana said as she put her hand over her mouth and coughed slightly to hide her laughs. The girls stared at her and then went back to looking at Byakuya.

"Oh Captain Kuchiki, do you have any free time of watching us battle? We have improved and we were wondering if you would like to watch." A girl said, with dark blue hair that was left down but with two braids on each side that were mixed in with her long free hair. Byakuya held a groan in.

"I cannot, I'm too busy today." Byakuya lied and Hisana coughed a little more, with a mix of giggles and Hisana was reading her book.

"Oh come on Captain Kuchiki…please?" The girls begged and Hisana coughed.

"Yeah Byakuya, I think you should go, maybe you'll see someone you like." Hisana coughed and Kiamichi had the urge not to laugh as well, Byakuya stared at her.

"I can't do that, and you know it too, I can't date anybody at the moment." Byakuya said and Hisana arched a brow and smirked.

"Why not, I think captains should be obligated to have more fun." Hisana said as put the book down and smoothed out her skirts, Byakuya held in a smirk.

"I'm already with someone." Byakuya replied in a stern voice and saw Hisana get up and walk towards him, he was ignoring the gapes that the five girls were giving, and Hisana was right in front of him.

"And that person is?" Hisana asked as her hands secretly slipped up to his chest and Byakuya smirked inwardly.

"I believe that person would be you." Byakuya said as he brushed his lips against hers and she smiled and let go of him and giggled as she saw the girls gaping.

"Maybe we should let them register that for a while." Hisana said as Kiamichi nodded and closed the door, leaving the girls frozen and Hisana started to laugh as she sat on the couch.

"I don't care as long as it will make them leave me alone." Byakuya said as he stared at Kiamichi, signaling, 'leave us alone or a pink death will await you.' Kiamichi quickly caught it and got out of the room and locked the door. Byakuya sat right next to Hisana who was giggling.

"I bet you want them to leave you alone all the time, why don't you just avoid them and stop trying to steal girls' hearts when they first look at you?" Hisana teased and got her face tilted up to meet Byakuya's whose eyes were looking at her with a tease emotion.

"If I didn't have that charm, then I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have you right now." Byakuya said before he kissed her and Hisana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Hisana gladly accepted it and it was stopped until they heard a high pitched squeal. Hisana and Byakuya immediately separated themselves and tried to look proper and then saw the door slam open and Hisana saw Miyako and got up and walked towards her and held Miyako's arm.

"Eh, Miyako, what's wrong?!" Hisana asked and Miyako smiled at her while she panted and shoved Hisana her hand, and Hisana widened her eyes at the item on Miyako's ring finer.

"I'm getting married!" Miyako squealed and Hisana widened her eyes.

**Author's note: I know, it is very short, but I ran out of ideas on this chapter, don't worry, I'll make it up! Bleach is almost on adult swim! Please review or you'll break my heart! **

**Peace!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Okay, ooh, I hate school! It's so stressful! I have a like a bunch of shit to do for homework, thank god they are easy. I am so sorry for not updating, gah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"So you are getting married?!" Hisana squealed and Miyako nodded as Hisana examined the ring, clear and white, pure with a tint of azure in it and it was one big gem and then little dots of emerald and rubies mixed in.

"I know, after you guys left he proposed to me!" Miyako said and Hisana smiled at her before she hugged Miyako and Miyako squealed.

"Well the ring looks gorgeous, I'm so proud of you! Now you are going to be married and leave me and Kiki behind." Hisana joked and Miyako and Hisana laughed.

"I won't ever leave you guys, I promise, but this is so exciting Hisana, I can't believe I'm actually getting married!" Miyako said and Hisana chuckled at Miyako's behavior.

"Don't get too excited, marriage isn't all a fairy tale." Hisana said and Miyako sighed as she plopped down on the couch's arm rest.

"I know, but this is all a new experience, you _have_ to help me plan this wedding." Miyako begged and Hisana rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Alright, but not now, I don't feel like it." Hisana said and Miyako placed her hands on her hips.

"That's because you are lazy." Miyako teased and then brought something from out of her kimono.

"By the way, boss wants you to come back by this afternoon; people are getting grumpy that you aren't there, especially Kiki." Miyako said and Hisana looked at it and nearly fainted at the requests she had, nearly fifty and Hisana rubbed her temples.

"I can't believe I'm this popular." Hisana said and Miyako nodded, her face turning serious.

"That's why boss wants you to come back; it's ridiculous though, bastard, I don't know what Kiki sees in him." Hisana then realized Miyako didn't know about what happened to Juichi and Kiki's relationship.

"Well…Kiki and Juichi aren't exactly together anymore." Hisana said and Miyako gaped and she stuttered.

"But…but…I thought." Miyako said and Hisana pursed her lips.

"No, they are not; she caught him cheating on her with Sao." Hisana said and then saw Miyako's brows furrow together at the name.

"So the bitch came back?" Miyako asked and Hisana sighed as she looked out the window.

"Apparently, I don't know, but she's gone now and we don't care about her anymore, since she is happy with that Shihouin." Hisana said and didn't realize that Byakuya arched a brow at the name.

"I knew this was going to happen to her…she didn't listen to me." Miyako said and Hisana pursed her lips together.

"I know, but she didn't listen, so she'll know what to do next time because when she found out, she cried all over me." Hisana said and Miyako laughed.

"Well you are being a good friend so I'll let this one crying moment slide." Miyako said and Hisana teasingly glared at her and then sighed as she looked at the papers.

"I might as well get going because damn Kiki is going to come here by herself and then go all CRAZY on me about coming home late." Hisana said and as if on cue…someone barged in the room scaring everybody, Hisana saw Kiki and widened her eyes. "KIKI, what the hell are you doing here?!" Hisana asked and Kiki arched a brow and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing here? Boss sent me to go get you." Kiki said and Hisana had the urge to palm herself greatly, Hisana looked at Miyako who gave a short smile and then jumped to Kiki.

"Kiki guess what?! I'm getting married!" Miyako said and Kiki widened her eyes and squealed.

"This is fantastic!! Oh my, let me look…oh, it's beautiful!" Kiki said as Miyako held out her hand to see and Kiki took it tenderly and then hugged Miyako while Hisana sat right next to Byakuya.

"Do you guys always act this way?" Byakuya asked and got a palm to his chest that made a thud sound on his chest and saw Hisana glaring at him.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Hisana asked and Byakuya gave her a thin smile,

"No, of course not, I was just wondering." Byakuya said and Hisana snuggled closer to him and he put an arm around her waist.

"So do you seriously have to leave?" Byakuya asked and Hisana sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, even though I could take a whole year off and get pay, too many people request for me." Hisana said and Byakuya gave off a vicious glare.

"Tell me if they cause you any trouble." Byakuya said in a dead tone serious voice and Hisana laughed.

"I'm fine, don't worry, as long as I have you, I won't be scared." Hisana said jokingly and Byakuya brushed his lips against hers and then Kiki and Miyako cleared her throat and both jumped up and separated, Hisana glared at her friends who smiled at her.

"If you don't mind Hisana, we really have to get going." Kiki said and Hisana got up and kissed Byakuya's forehead lightly before she waved at him.

"I'll see you soon." Hisana said as she saw Byakuya's bottom lip just poke out a little bit and Hisana hid her mouth behind her sleeve and smile, even though you couldn't notice it, Hisana could and she clenched her jaw tight in amusement.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon." Byakuya said as he bid her goodbye and went behind his desk and then sat down in his chair and started working on his paperwork and Kiamichi looked at him.

"Captain, are you sure you want to go back to work?" Kiamichi asked and got a cold glare as his answer.

Meanwhile:

As soon as Hisana and Kiki bid Miyako good bye and they went out of the Soul Society gates, Hisana busted out laughing and Kiki looked at her with a confused look and an arched brow.

"What is wrong with you Hisana?" Kiki asked and Hisana laughed.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all, I'm just thinking of something funny." Hisana said as she laughed even harder and then bit on her lip to stop laughing.

"Are you sure, you look like you are going to start laughing again." Kiki pointed out and Hisana then calmed herself down.

"No, I'm seriously fine, so, what about the whole Juichi and Sao thing?" Hisana asked and Kiki sighed.

"Well while you were gone, he tried making up to me, but I flat out refused him, I'm not going to go with a bastard like that." Kiki said and Hisana nodded and then both girls bumped into someone making them startle and stumble back but they caught their footing and brushed off their kimono, Hisana was ready to yell at the man until she saw Aizen brushing off his haori.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to bump…oh, hello Hisana, and I didn't know I bumped into you." Aizen said and Hisana gave a thin smile and Kiki arched a brow.

"Hello Captain Aizen, what are you doing out here?" Hisana asked and Aizen smiled as he dug in his haori and pulled out a little box that probably contained something in it.

"I picked something up, it's nothing big really, but what I want to know is what are you doing out here alone." Aizen said and Hisana chuckled a little bit.

"I'm walking back home." Hisana said and Aizen nodded and put a little smile on.

"Well I don't want you to be alone so why don't I just go with you to make sure you are safe." Aizen said and Hisana had a nervous feeling about this but she ignored it and buried it deep and smiled at him.

"Sure, why not?" Hisana said and Aizen then started to walk with him and couldn't help but glare at Kiki as she saw Kiki give Aizen weird looks, it was rude. Hisana then secretly kicked Kiki's foot and Kiki stopped glaring at Aizen.

"So why are you here in Rukongai?" Kiki asked abruptly and Hisana glared at Kiki and Aizen waved it off and smiled.

"No, Hisana, it's quite alright, I was picking up some pieces of jewelry, for somebody." Aizen said and Hisana and Kiki looked at him.

"For whom exactly, I'm sure you wouldn't go out to pick up jewelry for no reason." Hisana asked and Aizen chuckled slightly.

"I'm giving to somebody soon, but don't tell anybody, I won't tell you the name, it'll ruin the surprise." Aizen said and Hisana and Kiki rolled their eyes and realized they had gotten to their destination.

"Well it looks like we have to go now, thank you for joining us, I'll see you soon." Hisana said and Aizen nodded before he left and Hisana opened the door and both stepped in and Kiki and Hisana started laughing.

"I can't believe he walked us home!" Kiki laughed and Hisana patted her arm and laughed.

"I didn't want him to, but we can't be rude…I wonder who that jewelry was for." Hisana said and Kiki started laughing again.

"I wasn't giving him a glare to be mean; I was trying to do it to make you laugh." Kiki laughed and Hisana laughed harder.

"Get over it, come on, let's go to the bathing house and change, I really want to change out of this kimono." Hisana said as Kiki swung the keys and both girls got their new clothing and then ran off to the bath house.

Later at Night:

Hisana had just changed into a white sleeping kimono; she was at her desk looking at the moon. Hisana sighed and the corner of her lips tugged up into a smile as something gleamed and caught her eyes. Hisana then pulled aside the curtains to the door that led to the little courtyard that belonged to her in the property and she opened the door and looked around in her room before she stepped outside. Hisana saw the figure leaning against the post and his kensaiken caught the light of the moon revealing his face. Hisana smiled and then walked up to him and his arms immediately came around her.

"What are you doing here?" Hisana asked as her cheek was pressed against Byakuya's chest, he kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to visit you, am I not allowed to do that?" Byakuya asked and Hisana chuckled and then he tilted up her face to softly kiss her lips.

"Of course you are, but I wouldn't believe that Byakuya Kuchiki would come out and travel just to see a girl." Hisana said and Byakuya gave her a thin smile he only let her see.

"You aren't just any girl, you are mine." Byakuya said and Hisana gave a silent laugh as both looked at the moon and stood holding each other in their arms.

**Author's note: Read the Author's note on the next chapter, you are going to probably not enjoy it, but you have to read it. Please Review. **

**Peace!!**


	13. Author's Notice

**Author's note: Okay, ooh, I hate school! It's so stressful! I have a like a bunch of shit to do for homework. Also…I have another thing to say. **

**I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATUS!! **

**I know, I totally suck shit for this, but I have too. **

**Reason being…**

**I lost interest, I can't think up any good ideas for chapters anymore, and I promise I'll get back to this, I'm not going to be those writers that turn my back to a good story. I promise. It'll probably be a few weeks, it doesn't take me that long to start up again, but in the other time, and you can enjoy my other stories: **

**Finding You Pairing: Sode no Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru **

**Protection Pairing: Hitsugaya and Rukia**

**The Kuchiki Girls Pairing: Hitsugaya and Rukia**

**Assassinated Love Pairing: Hitsugaya and Rukia **

**You deceived me Pairing: Gin and OC (this is two chapters from being done)**

**Where do we Stand Pairing: Hitsugaya and Rukia **

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story for a while; I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I love you all and I appreciated the lovely reviews you gave me, all of them cheered me up. I will finish this story, I promise, even if it is the last thing I do, I will finish this. **

**I am so sorry. **

**Peace, **

**From the depths of hell and into your home to kill you, **

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, also known as Death or the Grim reaper**


	14. Another Author Notice!

**Author's note:**

I bet you thought this was a new chapter.

LOL, I read my last author's note on this story and I nearly peed in my pants at my idiocy. I bear both good and bad news.

Bad News: I'm not writing this fan fiction anymore and yes it is canceled for me and I will no longer be writing in it.

Good news: I fortunately found a new writer who for some reason loves this story and has asked me if they could adopt it. I scanned their works and they seem to be fitting to continue writing my story.

The writer is Krystal Kitsune Uchiha – if any of you are familiar with her works, she will be the one continuing this story or rewriting.

But she will not be posting new chapters on this site; she's doing it on another site she's registered at. If you go check her profile, a link will be posted to her new site where she will be updating the story.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Please go check her out if you want to see this story continued. Have fun, and I will be updating my other stories shortly! 


End file.
